My Divergent
by Moth-In-Space
Summary: K.C., Kirstyn and Niamh are transfer's into Dauntless. They are faced with new tests, new people and new friendships. When they discover Erudite is searching for Divergent's and that they are divergents's life becomes more interesting. P.S. The story is better than this crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay's POV.**

I stare in the mirror. The grey clothing hung off my shoulder's loosely. I am wearing a grey dress that went to my ankles, a baggy grey top over that then a grey cardigan, grey leggings and grey boots, classic abnegation wear. My mother snipped the ends of my hair off. It was a medium shade of brown with blonde tips. I had a large nose and thin lips. I hadn't seen my own reflection for about 3 months so I was studying every detail I could. My face was covered in small spots. "Done." Mother smiled and turned me round to cut my beloved fringe.

My fringe was how I hid. I was bullied at school for being an abnegation kid so I hid my hurt behind my fringe that fell in my eyes. Mother snipped only a tiny bit off. "Nervous?" She asked as she set down the scissors.

I look at myself in the mirror. "No." I shake my head.

I look at her. "It's ok to be nervous you know." She said.

"So, this test what do you do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, they changed it this year, so it's different from the normal ones." Mother took my hair and twisted it round into a bun. "You'll see your cousin at the choosing ceremony you know."

My father was Caleb Prior and my aunt, Tris Prior, had a child called Theo who is in Dauntless. I rub my sweaty palms on my dress. "You look beautiful." Mother smiled, brushing all the cut hair from my shoulders. "Now, rules are rules, one last look before we close it." Mother stepped back.

I look in the mirror as she pushed the panel over it. Ellie, my younger sister ran over to me. "You look pretty sissy." She said and jumped into my arms.

Her blonde hair was already in a bun, she would get it cut once I'd gone to school. "Where's your cardigan dear?" Mother took her from my arms.

"A boy fell over and I gave it to him to support his arm." Ella said proudly.

She was abnegation through and through, I wasn't. I tried so hard but it was hard. I hate dresses, I hate having my hair up, I hate not seeing my own face for 3 months, I hate everyone at school bullying me, I hate how everyone expected me to forget myself so easily. It was hard. I grab my grey satchel. "I'm leaving." I say.

"Remember to pick up Sam and his brother on your way to the bus stop." Mother called after me.

I nod and close the door. Sam was 16 like me so we would be picking together. I walk down the street past the box like houses. I knock on house 12. "One minute!" Came a call from his mother.

**Kirstyn's POV**

I step into the school. My bright red skirt catching on my boot. I almost fall over. A abnegation girl catches me. "Opps, sorry." I plaster my smile back on.

The Amity kids carried on inside. I run after them. "I can't wait to say good bye to these stupid skirts." My best friend, Sophie, whispered in my ear.

I look at her. She frowned. I knew what she meant, as Amity kids, we always smiled, we had to wear loose clothing that are bright vibrant colours, we had to be kind and in all our spare time we are out on the orchards, picking apples or harvesting wheat. When we did get moments spare, some of us would just frown for the fun of it. I know that would sound crazy but being an Amity is harder than it sounds. I nod. "So what you gonna pick?" I ask.

"I quite think of myself as an Candor girl, always telling the truth, not having to smile unless I want to, you know, what about you?" She looked me up and down.

"Well I ain't becoming Abnegation." I laugh.

She bursts out laughing. "What you got first?"

"Advanced maths." I sigh.

I should be whooping over the fact I get to spend 1hour bored out of my skin, like an Amity, but I'm not around any Amity who would tell me off, so I ain't. I watch as the abnegation kid get shoved round. The girl who caught me at the door trips up. Another Abnegation helps her up. His grip tightens on the girl's arm as the girl tries to give the person who shoved her a piece of her mind. She'll definably be a transfer, any Abnegation wouldn't do that. I hear a whistle and look out the window. The Dauntless kids were getting here. "Come on." I grab Sophie's arm and pull her into the advanced maths class.

I sit down near the window next to Sophie. I watch the kids enter. First the Amity, then the Erudite, the Candor then Abnegation who hold the door for everyone. Everyone takes a seat as Mr Joey, the teacher, enters. He sets up with work just as the Dauntless kids get there. They shove through the door, laughing and joking. "You're late, the lot of you." Mr Joey looked over his half-moon glasses at them.

He was Candor so he knew if they lied to him. One of the Dauntless kids caught my eye. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair. He had two piercings in his ear. He look at me and I quickly looked away. "Sit." Mr Joey nodded towards the back of the classroom. "Go on, you hooligans."

**Niamh's POV**

Everyone takes a seat as Mr Joey enters. He sets us with work just as the Dauntless kids get there. They shove through the door, laughing and joking. "You're late, the lot of you." Mr Joey looked over his half-moon glasses at them. "Sit." He nodded towards us.

They sat down in groups. "Right class, open textbooks to page 190 start exercise 7b." He sat down.

I feel someone looking at me. I turn to find a Dauntless boy watching me from the back of the class. He quickly looks away. I turn back around and find the page in the textbook. I look up again and see and Erudite girl with her hand up. "Yes, Cerise, we all know you're finished, just carry on down the page while everyone catches up." Mr Joey sighed.

"Already have." The girl smiled.

We all groan. Within seconds all the Erudite kids had their hands up. "Why don't you guys keep working until page 250, until the others are finished." Mr Joey sighed.

I look down at my jotter, I hadn't even started, never mind done. I start to work through the sums. How Erudite kids can do this so fast, I will never know.

I walk with Milly (My best friend) through the door of the canteen. I study the groups of kids. The Amity were playing a clapping game where every few minutes there would be a load of laughter and one unlucky kid would have to sit in the middle. I think they called it clap, clap… you're out, or something odd like that. The Erudite kids were studying, their table covered in books. The Abnegation were just sitting there quietly, never talking, and only eating. I glance over at the Dauntless kids before sitting down between Leo and Franchesca. They were all laughing and a few of them had their feet up on the table. The boy who was looking at me in class was sitting at the edge of the table listening to whatever the tall, pale boy was saying. He looked over at me and caught my eye. I immediately turn away. I look at the kids at my table, the Candor table. A few of them were having a discussion about whether cheese fries of curry fries were better. Typical Candor behaviour. "I think Curry Fries are better." I chip in and wipe my hands on my black jeans.

"See I told you!" Leo grinned before slapping me on the back. "Even Niamh here agrees."

I wince at the pain. "Next time, would you not slap me so hard?" I snap.

Being Candor we had to speak our minds. "Sorry." Leo laughed before stuffing a curry fry in his mouth. "Want one?" He asked.

"No thanks." I shake my head.

Two girls start debating about whether a skirt or a pair of jeans were better. The boys start debating which video game was the best. I sit at the edge listening. "What do you think?" Franchesca elbowed me.

"I dunno, skirts are comfier than jeans…." Franchesca and Milly high-fived.

"But jeans are more practical." I finish.

Two other girls high-fived. 6 names were called for the aptitude test. I took a bite of my burger and licked my lips nervously. I was scared that my test would say I would have to stay in Candor. I hated Candor. But I was also scared that it would say to leave my family. Because if I fail initiation in whatever faction I choose, I'd never be able to go back, plus I'd never see them again. I bury my head in my hands. "Niamh Maclellan, Kay Prior, Kirstyn Black." One of the teachers called.

We stood up when our names were said. "Franchesca King, Sam Jamous." He called.

They stood up. "And Theo Eaton." He called at last.

The boy who had looked at me in class stood up. Theo. Theo. I liked that name. I shake my head. I was going crazy. I follow the others to aptitude test rooms. Ii open the door to one. An Abnegation lady smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down on the metal chair in the middle. I sat down, the door lamming behind me. I surveyed the room. It was covered in mirrors. The lady was avoiding looking at the mirrors. "Ok, let's begin." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter where the three girls find out what faction's they belong in. I made up the aptitude test so it is different from the book and film. ****So yea, please review, favourite and follow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kirstyn's POV:<strong>

The Abnegation man nodded towards the chair for me to sit down. I sit down and start fiddling with my skirt. The man pushed my light brown hair back and wiped my neck with an antiseptic wipe. He inserted a needle. I look at him. He smiled then disappeared. I look around. The desk, computer and woman had disappeared. I stood up and walked up to the mirror. I turn around, the chair and door had disappeared. I turn. Suddenly I was surrounded by me's. I raise my hand and all of them do the same. I look around. A desk with three bowls on it appeared form thin air. I walk over to them. In one was a carrot, in another was a potato and in the last was a gun. "Choose." Came a voice.

I turn around. The Amity leader, Joan, was standing behind me. "Choose." She repeated.

I grab the gun, carrot and the potato. Joan's form flickered and she turned into a cat. I screamed and dropped the carrot and potato. I a little girl appeared behind me. She was an Amity girl. The cat's form flickered and it turned into a large werecat. The girl screamed. It started running at the girl. I chase it and shoot it in the back before diving at it. I landed on its back and it disappeared. The girl disappeared as well. I started laughing and slowly stood up. The werecat returned "Are you scared of me?" It asks.

"No." I lie.

It ran into me and I fell and went through the floor. I woke up with a start. "Up, get up, now." The man pulled me to my feet. "You need to leave, go home, tell your parents you got sick or something." He dragged me to the back door.

"Wait, but what were my results?" I stop her.

"Well you chose the gun, so Dauntless, but the vegetables as well so Amity, you saved the girl by putting yourself in danger so Abnegation. However you didn't question choosing the items so not Erudite and you lied to the werecat so not Candor. He glanced around nervously.

"Dauntless, Amity." I whisper. "And Abnegation, that's impossible."

"Not impossible, not even rare anymore." The man shook his head. "You are Divergent, but as far as anyone else knows you got Amity, because that's what I manually entered for you."

"Wait, so how am I meant to choose?" I ask angrily. "This test was supposed to tell us what to choose."

"The test didn't work on you, you'll just have to trust your instincts." He hissed before pushing me out the back door.

**Niamh's POV:**

I look around the woman had disappeared along with the computer and desk. I stand up and walk over to the mirror, studying myself. My black skirt and white top were a little tight. I knew that whatever faction I chose I would become thinner. I turn the chair had disappeared. Instead, in its place, stood a table with three bowls on top. In one was a carrot, in another was a potato and in another was a gun. "Choose." I turn to see Mark, the Candor leader standing behind me.

"Why?" I ask. "Why should I choose?"

"Choose." He said.

I turn and grab the gun. Why not after all. The table disappeared and Mark started changing. He shrunk until he turned into a large spider. I scream. There was another scream behind me. I turn a little Candor girl was standing behind me. The spider grew until it was twice my height. It charged at the girl. I shot it in the back and in the legs. It disappeared. So did the little girl. The spider returned. "Are you scared of me?" It hissed.

"No." I lied.

It charged into me and I fell. I woke with a start. "Get up." The woman snapped.

"What were my results?" I ask.

"You took the gun so Dauntless, you asked why you had to choose so Erudite and you saved the girl so Abnegation." She started. "But you didn't chose the vegetables so not Amity and you lied so not Candor."

"How can I be more than one?" I ask, nervous of the answer.

"They call it Divergent. Now get out of here, as far as the world knows you got an Candor result because that's what I entered manually." She said and shoves me out the door.

"Wait, I thought Divergent's weren't real." I say and block the door with my foot.

"They are, not even rare anymore, now go, tell your parents you got sick or something." She closed the door before I could ask anything more.

**Kay's POV:**

The Dauntless woman put the needle in the neck. The woman, desk and computer disappeared. I sit up straight and look around. Only mirrors. I stare at the floor. The chair disappears beneath me. I jump forward. A table takes its place. It had three bowls on it. One had a carrot in it, another had a gun and the last had a potato. "Choose." David the Abnegation leader said from behind me.

"Why? Why do I need to choose?" I ask.

"Choose?" He repeated.

I take the gun. David started changing. He turned into a crab. I cover my mouth to stop myself screaming. There was a scream behind me. I turn to see a young Abnegation girl standing behind me. I turn back to the crab. It grew then charged at the girl. I stare in shock as it hit the girl. The girl collapsed and disappeared. The crab turned. It's eyes red. "Are you afraid of me?" I hisses in a threatening voice. No I want to say. "Yes." I whimper.

I had always been a terrible liar. It nods then charges towards me. I scream and it collided with me. I wake up and jump up from the seat. The Dauntless woman looked concerned. "You should leave." She said.

"What were my results?" I ask.

She let out a sigh and sat down on the chair. "Well you questioned the man so Erudite, but you chose the gun so Dauntless and you couldn't lie to the crab so Candor. Which means you are a Divergent." She looked up at me. "You wasn't Amity because you didn't pick the vegetables and you aren't abnegation because you didn't try to save the girl."

"What is Divergent?" I ask.

"You don't fit into just one faction. They used to be rare but not anymore. You should leave before they come, don't tell anyone what you really are, not even your parents, tell them you got an abnegation result, because that's what I manually entered for you, understand?" She stood up.

I nod. "How do I choose?" I ask, worried.

"You have to trust yourself for that one, sorry." She ushered me out the backdoor.

"But…" She slammed the door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. BTW I might not be able to update for a little while due to school and stupid stuff like that.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. So this is the chapter where our fantastic heroines choose their faction. They'll meet next chapter. So yeah….. Hope you enjoy….**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirstyn's POV:<strong>

I stand in the line tapping my foot. I was 6th in the line so my name would be called 6th. I debate my choices. Well my aptitude test told me that I wasn't Candor or Erudite. That means they are crossed off. I couldn't go back to Amity. They put on peace serum enough as it was without me going back. Most of my friends called me a peace serum addict. I pat my satchel. Stashed inside was a loaf of Amity bread and about 15 vials of peace serum. So Amity was crossed off as well. That left Abnegation and Dauntless. Well I wasn't very abnegation and living like that would drive me nuts. So that left me Dauntless. I smile. That was a good faction to have left. I wouldn't have to wear flary and bright coloured clothes anymore, I could wear tight black clothes. I could frown and I would never have to be put on peace serum again. That settled it, Dauntless it was. My only problem was leaving my family. Oh well, they weren't fans of the way I acted anyway. "Right, let's begin!" David, the leader of Abnegation, called.

Everyone settled down. He called out the first name. He was from Amity like me. Isaac. He chose Erudite, the first was a transfer, strange. The next was a Dauntless, he chose Dauntless. Then an Erudite who chose Erudite, a Candor who chose Candor, another Erudite who chose Amity then me. "Kirstyn Black!" David called.

I slowly walk up to the stage. I take the knife and cut the side of my palm. I survey the bowls and put my hand over Dauntless. A drop of my blood fell and landed on the smoking coals. The Dauntless cheered but the Amity gasped. I walked off the stage towards the Dauntless section and stand along with the Dauntless boy behind the members. I watch as kids go up onto the stage and choose. There were gasps, shouts, curses, cheers, the lot. I look over at the Amity section. My parents were staring at me. They wouldn't be angry, Amity people never were.

**Niamh's POV:**

The choosing hall was bloody huge. It had huge chandeliers hanging up, a huge stage with the five bowls on it, the five sections for the different factions, a space for us soon-to-be initiates and tonnes and tonnes of people. They were everywhere. Walking up steps, sitting down, walking through the doors. I could see David, the Abnegation leader standing on the stage, talking to another abnegation. I follow the other Candor 16 year-olds to the soon-to-be initiates space. We are organised alphabetical order of our second names. I was standing around the middle of the line. I stare at the bowls, which would I choose? The happy faction (also known as potheads), the truthful faction and my family (also known as the rude people), the selfless faction (also know as stiffs), the smart faction (also known as nerds) or the brave faction (also known as hooligans). I could see myself helping the factionless, or working on the computers or jumping off a building for the fun of it. I don't know which I preferred. Well I did but I didn't know if I could complete initiation there. It's not like my test helped me. Everyone settles down and they start to call names. Soon my name was called. "Niamh Maclellan!" David called.

I shakily walk up onto the stage. I could feel my parents gaze burning into the back of head. I pick up the knife and almost drop it. I look over the bowls, my gaze resting on the Candor bowl. I slit the side of my palm and put it over the Candor bowl, but at the last minute I move it to the Dauntless bowl. A drop of my blood landed on the burning coals and sizzled. "Dauntless!" David called.

Dauntless erupted in applause. Candor gasped and some people shouted out curses. That made me feel very bad. Oh well. I start fiddling with the hem of my black top. I zone out of the room. I knew my parents would hate me now but was I supposed to care? I doubted they'd visit me on visiting day. But I wasn't too fussed about that.

**Kay's POV:**

I wait, tapping my foot. I was near the back of the line so I had to wait for ages. I was silently debating what faction to choose. Amity and Abnegation were already crossed off. I wouldn't make Candor. Just because I couldn't lie when I was nervous, panicked or emotional didn't mean I couldn't lie in general plus I couldn't tell when people were lying. Definably not Erudite. They were too horrid, always showing off because they were smart. Plus I wasn't a fan of the colour blue. So that left Dauntless. Which was a problem. I was terrified of heights and the amount of times I'd seen them climb up the sides of buildings or jumped of high up moving trains. I guess I'd just have to say goodbye to that fear. I watched kid after kid choose where to spend the rest of their lives. "Luke Pedrad!" The person to my left was called up.

He walked up, confidently (like all Dauntless kids) and cut his hand. He turned to look at the crowd. He caught my eye. I looked away. God he was hot. He let his blood drop into the Dauntless bowl and walked up the Dauntless section, standing at the back with the other Dauntless initiates. "Kay Prior!" David called.

I walked up, almost tripping on my grey skirt. I couldn't wait to get rid of it. I slit the side of palm and studied the bowl. I put it over Dauntless and let my blood drop into it. "Dauntless!" David called, looking a little sad.

He was best friends with my dad. His son was my best friend and had chosen Abnegation earlier on. The Dauntless cheered but Abnegation stayed silent. I walk up the stairs and stand next to the extremely hot boy. He smiled at me. "Good choice, stiffy." He said.

I sigh. "Sorry." He offered me his hand. "My name's Luke Pedrad, the hottest guy in Dauntless."

I study him. He was right, he was hot. He had light brown skin, semi-long black hair, full lips, multi-coloured eyes, he was tall and thin. I groan and shake his hand. "I'm…." I hated my name, I had always wanted to change it. "I'm K.C." I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So they all chose Dauntless *waggles eyebrows* Interesting. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, my friends from school are nagging me to try and do one chapter every night/ every other night. This is where our sassy heroines meet and go to Dauntless. Veronica Roth owns everything (except my OC's and the plot). Hope you enjoy….**

**Niamh's POV:**

All the Dauntless start running. I follow them, glancing back to see my parents one last time. They looked angry. I turn my back on them and concentrate on running in a tight skirt and jeans. Around me, Dauntless born's were yelling and whooping in joy. We raced out the door of the 'bloody huge' choosing ceremony room and down the stairs. It virtually killed me off. Normally I took the lift. I was definably going to have become fitter. At least I'd become thinner. I follow them out the door and past everyone else. We ran towards the train tracks and that's when it hit me, we'd be jumping on and off the bloody train. I hear the train whistle and it flew past us. I watch the members and Dauntless born's start to run and jump on. I take off and follow them. I jump and would've missed is the boy I had seen staring and me in the canteen hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me in the carriage. Theo I think his name was. I felt myself blushing. "Thanks." I smile shyly.

"No problem." He smiled back before shoving through the crowd to his friends.

I sit down beside an ex-Abnegation girl near the door. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." She gave me a small smile.

"Move it bitches." An ex-Amity girl stumbled forward and plonked herself down between us. "I'm Kirstyn. The sassiest girl in Amity and soon the sassiest and sexiest girl in Dauntless." She grinned.

Me and the Abnegation girl looked at each other in wonder, this girl was nuts. "I'm Niamh, and you're an absolute plonker." I offer her my hand.

"Fair enough," She stared at my hand.

I pull it away. Amity's normal greet each other with hugs. "Who's the stiff?" Kirstyn poked the Abnegation girl.

"My name is K.C." The girl snapped.

"Sorry, keep your hair on!" Kirstyn laughed and put her hands up in surrender.

"Were you born with the name Kasey?" I ask pronouncing it k-a-s-ee.

"K.C. not Kasey." She laughed. "And no, I was born with Kay but changed it." She pronounced it K-ay-s-ee like the letters.

"I can see why you changed it." I nod.

She laughs and turns so she could see out the door. She looked down. "Shoot." She squeaked.

"Scared off heights?" Kirstyn asked.

K.C. nodded, her face pale.

**Kay's POV:**

I nodded. "Scared of heights and chose Dauntless." I laugh nervously.

"You'll be fine I'm sure." Niamh smiled.

I nod. I hoped I would. I think back to my parent's faces when I chose Dauntless and Ella's. I'm sure she had started crying. My brain was tired and wanted to turn off. "Hello lovely ladies." A boy with short blonde hair, tanned skin and brown eyes walked over to us and crouched down in front of Kirstyn.

He was a Dauntless-born. "Hey." Kirstyn grinned.

"I'm Ben." He offered her his hand.

"Hey cousin." Niamh smiled.

"Ben." Came a familiar voice.

Luke appeared at Ben's side. He studied Niamh and Kirstyn, ignoring me. This didn't surprise me, us Abnegation were always ignored. "Oh, hi there K.C., didn't see you, you blend in with the wall." Luke at me and gave me a teasing smile.

I smile back. I see Niamh eyeing the two of us. "You know each other?" She asked.

"We met just after she chose." Luke shrugged.

"What are you two hooligans doing?" Theo, my cousin, appeared.

"Hey, Theo." I say.

He looks at me in surprise. "Oh hey cuz." He smiled.

"You two are cousins?" Niamh raised an eyebrow.

Theo nods and looks at her. She immediately blushed. Did she have a crush on my cousin? "Get ready." One of the Dauntless members called.

We all stood up. I stumbled forward but Luke caught me. I blushed furiously. I peek out the door, being careful not to look down. They were jumping out the carriages onto a roof. I gulp. Luke, who was still holding me arm, laughed. "This should be fun." He looked at me.

I look down at his arm. He quickly let go. We line up along the wall and everyone starts jumping. Me, Kirstyn, Niamh, Ben, Theo and Luke jump out the door next to me. I land on the hard gravel, laughing hysterically. Luke and Niamh glanced at me. "Are you crazy, you're laughing after that?" Niamh asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yea, so?" I demand, jokingly.

"You're a bloody plonker." She sighed.

We all stand up and follow the Dauntless members to the edge of the roof. A man was waiting for us there. "Welcome, Initiates, to Dauntless. The way in is down there, don't jump and well, you don't belong in Dauntless." He stepped step like thing that marks the edge. "So who's going first."

Surprisingly Niamh steps forward. The Dauntless members let her past. She stepped onto the step, took her jacket off and threw it onto the ground. She turned to face us. Saluted and fell backwards. Me and Kirstyn run to the side and see her very nearly hit the tarmac. As I was leaning over to watch Kirstyn shoved me. I fell forward and over the side. I fell through the air, screaming my lungs out. I went through the hole and landed in a big, hard net. I gasped for breathe. Someone pulled the side of the net and I rolled to the side. The man helped me out. "Name?" He asked.

"K.C." I answer still shocked.

"Spelt?" He asked.

"K _dot_ C _dot_." I say.

"Ok. Second jumper, K.C. spelt K dot C dot!" He called to some others. "Welcome to Dauntless, I'm Four," He turned back to me.

"I know you're my uncle." I laugh.

He looks at me then laughs. "Oh yea." He grins. "Hey Kay."

**Kirstyn's POV:**

I scream as I fall through the air. I go through the hole and hit a net near the edge. I bounce out and land on a tall man with blue eyes and the dark skinned man. A woman with blonde hair and a woman with brunette hair entered and see this. "What is going on!" The one with blonde hair yells.

I quickly pick myself up, blushing. "Name?" The big man with blue eyes asked.

"Kirstyn." I say then walk over to K.C. and Niamh.

"Third jumper, Kirstyn!" The dark man called.

Someone else came crashing down through the hole and hit the net. God that was embarrassing. Landing on my instructors! I avoid looking at them. Soon everyone had jumped. "Right, this year, you'll all be trainer together, understood?" Four explained. "I am Four, this is Uriah, Christina and my wife, Tris."

"Four, like this." I do the peace sign backwards on two fingers on each hand to make four.

Four stepped forward but Tris put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. We follow our instructors. "You know that's Theo's dad?" K.C. asked. "My uncle?"

I look at her. "Sorry." I smile, cheekily.

We are shown around. The pit, the dining room and finally our room. It was a big room with bunk beds and closets. At the far end was a bathroom. One for girl, one for boys. "This is where you'll be staying for the next 10 weeks, if you pass initiation, you'll get an apartment." Uriah said. "Each transfer will be given a 'buddy' who'll help you and give you extra training if needed."

"Go and choose your beds." Christina waved her hand.

The boys ended up going on one side of the room while the girls went on the other. It wasn't meant to be like that but oh well.

"Alright Kiddies, here are your pairings." Tris hung a blackboard up on a hook.

_**1. Luke- K.C. **_

_**2. Theo- Niamh**_

_**3. Miles- Kirstyn**_

_**4. Chelsea- James**_

_**5. Ben- Henry**_

_**6. Keiynan- Jane**_

_**7. Hillary- Lilly**_

_**8. Trever- Edgar**_

Miles walks over to me and grins. He was kinda hot. But I still thought Ben was hotter. Or Keiynan. Ii wasn't sure. Tris handed us all Dauntless clothing. A tight black top, black jeans, black boots and a black jacket with red on the collar. I go with the other 7 girls to the bathroom. 7 girls, 9 boys. We were outnumbered. Once we had changed we followed out instructors to the dining room. They went off to their own tables. I follow K.C. and Niamh to an empty table. Luke, Jane, Ben, Theo and Keiynan follow us so that there was 8 of us. I end up between Ben and Keiynan. I help myself to a hamburger and bun. K.C. picked one up with her fork and studied it. "Have you never had a hamburger before?" Luke elbowed her playfully.

She shook her head. "They only eat simple food, no meat, minimal seasoning. They give the better food to the factionless." Jane announced.

"Really?" I look and K.C. again.

She nodded. "Erudite?" Keiynan asked.

"Not anymore." Jane announced proudly.

K.C. watched me put my burger between my bun, smother it in ketchup then eat it. "This is how you eat them." I say, my mouth full of food.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Vwala (no idea how you spell that) hope you liked. Next chapter out Sunday hopefully.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends keep nagging me to update as soon as possible …. by the way if any S's are missing the S on my keyboard keep sticking…. so yea….here it is…..**

**K.C.'s POV:**

I woke up to a loud banging sound. Everyone sat up. Kirstyn sat up so fast she head-butted the roof. "Aw." She groaned.

"Wake up, wake up, meet us in the pit in 10 minutes!" Aunt Tris yelled.

"Oh, come on you're being too nice!" Came a yell from Uriah.

"Fine, 5 minutes!" Tris yelled before leaving.

I grabbed a black vest top, black sweatpants and black sneakers from my closet and run to the bathroom. I changed fast and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I emerge from the bathroom to total panic. Boys were hopping round trying to get their pants on. The girls who were brave enough to change in front of the boys laughed their heads off at them. Jane looked at me from her bunk (which was above mine). "How'd you change so fast?" She gasped, pulling some sweatpants on.

Today was the first day of training so we had to wear ports gear. "Practice, in Abnegation we had to change fast, changing slow meant you were taking time to look good, or something like that." I shrug.

Lilly (a transfer from Amity) came over. "Hey, stiff, I mean K.C, can you tie my hair in a ponytail like that?" She asked.

"Sure." I took her hairband and tie her hair up in a high ponytail like mine.

Her hair was longer so, even though it was tied up, it reached down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. I check the clock that was near the door. We had one minute to get to the pit and everyone was still getting dressed. Finally everyone was ready. We were already two minutes late so we ran to the pit. "You're late." Uncle Four snarled.

"Hey, you can't talk, you take hours to get ready." Theo smirked.

Uncle Four gave him a death glare. "Now, in this training you are going to be pushed to breaking point in both mental and physical training. Stage one is Physical training, learning how to fight, Stage two is Mental training, seeing you worst fears, and getting over them, understood?" He snapped.

We all nod. "You will be ranked, the ranking is your life, if you are below the red line, you are out, if you are above, you'll get to stay. Every day we'll be watching and ranking you depending on your skill." He continued. "Now let's begin with a little run, yes?" He turned to the other instructors who all nodded.

We followed Four and Christina out a door and started to jog. We jogged for what seemed like hours before we stopped by an abandoned building. Factionless were spread about, just getting on with their lives. They stopped and stared at us. "Keep moving." Christina yelled.

We carried on but Four stayed where he was. "Theo, what's going on?" I hiss at Theo.

"My grandma, his mum, lives with the factionless, she must be there." He whispers back.

I turn to look at my Uncle again. He had gone. I guessed he had gone to see his mum.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

We reach the Dauntless compound again are told to change, we change into normal clothes then meet our instructors on the roof. We are given guns and bulletproof vests. We are taught how to shoot by Tris, because Four wasn't back yet, and then we get to practise on bright orange dummies. I am quite bad but then I imagine shooting my parents for the fun of it and I get better. "Well done Kirstyn, your aim is getting better." Uriah clapped me on the back.

"I just imagine they're my parents and it makes it easier." I shrug.

He walk away, chuckling to himself. Soon it was over and we were free to do what we wanted. Me, K.C., Jane, Niamh and Lilly cram onto Niamh and K.C.'s beds due to them being on the floor and next to each other. I sit on Niamh's bed along with Niamh and Lilly. K.C. and Jane were on K.C.'s bed. K.C. shares a bunk with Jane, I shared with Niamh, Lilly shared with Hillary, Chelsea and Trever shared a bunk in the middle of the room as they were triplet with an Erudite transfer, Luke shared with Theo, Keiynan shared with Ben, Miles shared with Edgar and Henry shared with James. "Kirstyn, we NEED to go shopping, all the clothe they gave us are terrible." Lilly exclaimed.

"How would we pay for them?" I ask.

"You get a card and are given a set amount of points each month to spend." Ben said as he walked past, god he was hot. "I also suggest you get tattoos while your there." He grinned.

"Do YOU have a tattoo?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"Yea, wanna see it," He leaned against the bar supporting the top bunk.

I look at Niamh who was trying not to giggle. "Where is it?" I ask.

He pulled his shirt off and turned around. At the bottom of his spine was a wolf head. Niamh, Lilly, Jane and K.C. start giggling like mad but I just stare at it. I feel my cheeks go bright red. I look at Niamh her face was bright red and she was crying in laughter. I punch her in the nose, hard. "AW!" She yelled.

I smirk. Ben laughed. I turn back to him. He was sitting at the end of the bed next to me. Lilly and Niamh moved over to K.C.'s bed. I look at them then back at Ben. He leaned forward and our lips touched softly. Ok that took me by surprise. We hadn't known each other 1 day and he was already kissing me. God Dauntless WERE brave. I put my arms round his neck and he put his hands on my waist. "Kirstyn, we need to go." Lilly hissed.

I pull away quickly, blushing. "Yea, um, buy Ben." I stood up and quickly followed them out the room.

**Niamh's POV:**

OMG my best friend just kissed my cousin. I look at Kirstyn as we make our way to the pit. She was bright red and avoided looking at us. We reached the pit and started shopping. We all ended up with several tops, pants, jackets, skirts and dresses. I try on the last dress Lilly had picked out for me. It was slightly tight but, as she said, I was gonna get thinner. "AMAZING!" Lilly squealed.

I sigh then look at K.C. she was wearing a dress that had sleeves that went down to her elbows and the back went down to her waist. Showing a lot of skin on her back. She looked at Lilly, annoyed. "Is this torturous enough?" She demanded.

"Yes, you look so pretty." Lilly squealed. "Luke, would love to see you in that!"

K.C. blushed bright red. "Not funny Lilly." She snapped.

She went back into the changing room and got changed. I went into another changing room and changed as well. After that we went to the tattoo parlour like Ben had suggested. I wasn't interested in getting a tattoo but I looked anyway. Kirstyn chose a ying and yang symbol with a white dragon on the white side and a red dragon on the black side. She got it on the shoulder. The lady who did it put a plaster over it to top it getting infected. Lilly got a black rose on her left thigh. Jane got a vine pattern on her inner arm. K.C. started looking at the pictures. Luke, Theo, Keiynan, Miles and Ben entered the tattoo parlour. Luke walked over to K.C. and looked at the picture he was studying. They both nodded and the tattoo lady walked over to them. K.C. ended up getting a snake along the shoulder blades. The head was on her left shoulder and the tail was on her right shoulder. Which meant, in her new dress, you could see her tattoo. Theo walked over to me. "What you getting?" He asked.

"I was looking at this." I show him a tattoo I had found.

It was a spider web with a spider in the middle. I was scared of spiders but this might help me get over my fear. I get it on the top of my spine. "Beautiful tattoo." Theo grinned once I had finished getting my tattoo.

"Aren't you getting a tattoo?" I ask.

"No, Ben dragged us here so he could see Kirstyn." Theo shrugged.

I look over at Ben and Kirstyn who were talking and laughing. K.C. and Luke walked over to us. "Hey K.C., that new dress would be perfect to show off your tattoo." I said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "A dress?" He looked at K.C. "I NEED to see you in it."

K.C. blushed and punched his arm. I had to admit. They would make a great couple. Then again, so would me and Theo but he would never like someone like me. We look over at Ben and Kirstyn, they were kissing again. K.C. laughed then walked over, grabbed Kirstyn's collar and dragged her away. Kirstyn squealed. I go over and help K.C. drag Kirstyn out the tattoo parlour. "No kissing in the tattoo parlour!" I shake my finger at Kirstyn.

Me and K.C. laugh. The others come out and we go back to the dorm. Ben and Kirstyn start kissing on her bed so we leave them to it. "Wear protection." I call up to them cheekily.

A pillow came flying in my direction and hit me in the face. "Hey!" I yell.

Ben and Kirstyn start laughing then go back to kissing. We all sit on the bottom beds and talk. Sometime later Kirstyn and Ben bother to come down. Ben's hair was sticking up in all directions like he had run his hand through it several times, or Kirstyn had. I check the clock. "We should go to dinner." I stand up.

The others nod and we go to the dinning hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing, don't you think. Ben and Kirstyn really hit it on. Lolz, Niamh's funny line near the end. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Right so this is the chapter where they start the fighting. This is set two day' later. Like always….. Hope you enjoy….**

* * *

><p><strong>Niamh's POV:<strong>

We walk into the training area. Our instructors were already there. Up on a chalkboard was the pairings of who was going to fight.

**1. Luke- Theo**

**2. Miles- Ben**

**3. Keiynan- Trever**

**4. Hillary- Chelsea**

**5. Henry- James**

**6. K.C.- Edgar**

**7. Lilly- Jane**

**8. Kirstyn- Niamh**

I glance at K.C. She was against Edgar. Edgar was huge, even though he was from Candor like me, she'd be trampled in thirty seconds. She paled as she read the board. Luke and Theo fought first. They were both strong, tough and fast. "Rules are, fight until the other can't continue or concedes." Four called.

"Neither can concede." Came a booming voice.

John, one of the Dauntless leaders, entered. "According to the old rules you could concede but new rules say you can't." He glanced in Four's direction. "I will be over seeing your training to make sure, there is no funny business."

Four stepped forward, about to argue. "Not now." John raised his hand. "Fight!" He yelled.

Luke threw a punch at Theo's face. Theo dodged and kneed Luke in the ribs. Luke doubled over but managed to regain balance. I walk over to where K.C. was standing. Theo took a kick at Luke but Luke caught his foot and sent him flying. I knew K.C. was not enjoying her cousin and Luke fighting. Theo picked himself up and kicked Luke in the jaw. Luke fell, unconscious. "Luke!" K.C. screamed and started running forward.

Me and Kirstyn grab her arms and pull her back. She tried to pull out our grasp but failed. Theo and Keiynan carried Luke to the hospital. K.C. tried to follow but Four shook his head at her and she stayed put. Next to fight was Miles and Ben. Miles won. Trever won against Keiynan easily. Chelsea beat Hillary. James beat Henry. Then it was K.C.'s turn. She paled as she stepped up onto the platform. She got into fighting position. Edgar struck first. He caught her in the stomach with his foot. She fell but picked herself right back up. I couldn't watch the rest so I left until I saw Theo and James carrying her to the hospital. Her face was black and blue. Her lip was bleeding, her arm was bent funny. That was bad, very bad. I return to the training room to see Jane elbowing Lilly in the back and kicking her in the ribs. Lilly went out cold. Miles and Trever carried her to the hospital. Third day and 7 kids were already in hospital. I wondered which of me and Kirstyn would be following the others. We step onto the platform and get into position. I lunch forward and punch Kirstyn in the stomach. She gasped and elbowed me in the chin. I stumble back. I see Theo return from taking K.C. to the hospital out the corner of my eye. I kick Kirstyn but she grabbed my foot and pushed it up. I fall onto my back. I jump up. I was hurting all over. I punch Kirstyn in the head. She growls furiously and kneed me in the stomach. I stumble back but keep my balance. I punch her at the same time as she punched me. We both go out cold.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

I wake up in the hospital. I groan and rub my head. Both me and Niamh had knocked each other out at the same time. I look round. Everyone was awake except K.C. I see Luke sitting beside her, holding a wet flannel to her forehead. He looked like crap. K.C.'s arm was in a cast by the looks of it. "Hey beautiful." Came a voice.

I glance round. Ben was sitting on a bed next to mine. He had a bust lip and was covered in bruises. I smile. He tries to stand but failed. "Do you think Miles enjoyed beating me up?" He asked.

I try to laugh but it turns into a wince. I glance round the room. "Who do you think took the worst beating?" I ask him.

"By the looks of it K.C. but she was against Edgar and he IS like a bulldozer." Ben nodded in her direction. "I mean she hasn't woke up yet, Luke is really worried."

"I'm not surprised." I say.

I notice Theo sitting next to Niamh, talking to her. I push my covers off and limp over to her. "Hey Niamh." I glance round the room again.

"Hey Kirstyn." She smiled weakly.

"We get the day off as half of us are pretty beaten up." Theo said.

I look at him. He looked fine. "Bruised ribs, that's all I have." He answered my unspoken question.

I glance at Luke. He looked concerned that K.C. hadn't woken up yet. "She still hasn't woken up?" I ask.

"Yea. John said if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow she'll be out." Theo said sadly.

I look at them again then limp over to Luke and K.C. "How's she doing?" I ask as I approach.

He looked worse close up then he did from far away. He was covered in bruises and cuts. "Not good." He looked up at me.

K.C. sturred in her sleep a little but didn't wake up. Luke sighed and looked down at her. He had black circles under his eyes. "You should sleep." I say.

He looked up at me. "That's what my mum said." He sighed and looked away.

"Just get some sleep you bastard." I snap then limp over to Ben's bed.

He was sitting up watching me. I sit on the bed next to him.

**K.C.'S POV:**

My eyes slowly open. I try and move but my body hurt all over. "Aw." I murmur.

"Cuz" Came a voice.

I look to the side and see Theo standing over me. "Theo?" I cough.

"Welcome back." He helped me sit up.

I glance around everyone was asleep. But we weren't in bunk beds. We were in single beds with curtains that separate us. I look at Theo again, confused. "You're in the hospital, you passed out." He explained and sat on the side of my bed.

"Who won the fights after mine?" I croak.

"Jane won her fight and Niamh and Kirstyn drew, they knocked each other out at the same time." He said.

"How are they?" I ask.

"Fine. We were all worried about you, you went out yesterday."

"Oh."

I look down and notice a cast on my arm. I suddenly remember something. "How's Luke?" I exclaim.

"Fine but you worried him." Theo smiled a bit.

"How?"

"You wouldn't wake up and John said that if you didn't wake up or if you weren't able to fight tomorrow you'd be out." Theo stood up. "I should go." He left before I could ask about what John said.

I look at the bed next to mine. Luke was sitting up, looking at me. He smiled and climbed out his bed. He pushed past the curtain and sat down next to me. "Hey." He gently pushed my hair out my face.

"Hi." I smile. "Theo said you were worried about me."

Even though it was dark I could see him blush. "How'd you feel?" I ask.

"Fine." He said, staring at me.

"No hard feelings to Theo?"

"No."

"Good, any bruises?"

"Lots."

"Cuts?"

"Stop it!" He burst out angrily.

I jump in surprise. "Stop being so Abnegation, you're more hurt then me, stop asking questions about how I am when it should be me asking you them." He said, angrily.

I stare at the blanket. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people caring about me more than themselves." He whispered. "But then again, I've never really talked to an Abnegation before."

I stay quiet. He looked at me then got up and went back to bed. I slid down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah poor them, all beaten up :(<strong>**... ****oh well next chapter coming soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the last chapter was interesting. This is set one week after the choosing ceremony. There has been no more fights. Ben and Kirstyn are still the only couple. Here we go….**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirstyn's POV:<strong>

We got another day off, so the boys decided to take us somewhere for the evening. Ben took hold of my hand while we walked up the stairs. We came out a door and was standing right next to the train track. Ben let go of my hand and grinned. Theo checked his watch. "Any minute now….." He muttered.

The train appeared from round the corner. It came past us and we started running. We all jumped in with ease and sat down. I sat down next to Ben, who wrapped me up in his arms. I kiss him. "Oh get a room you two." Miles shoved us.

Ben shoved him back then went back to kissing me. I hear a gagging noise from behind me. I turn my head slightly to see K.C. and Luke fake gagging and giggling on the other side of the carriage. "Like you two aren't gonna kiss at some point." I say to them.

K.C. stops giggling and gives me her best glare (which was quite threatening for an ex-abnegation kid). Luke just rolled his eyes. I kiss Ben again then look out the door. We were nearing some abandoned buildings. The boys stood up. "We're here." Keiynan said.

We all jumped out. I did a forward role and landed next to Ben. He was laughing. I stand up and wipe myself down. Theo led us towards one of the buildings. He used his shoulder to open the boards and we followed him inside. I watch Ben close it. It was actually a door but it had boards nailed to it to hide us. We follow Theo down the corridor. There were 5 doors. 2 to the left, 3 to the right. We went straight forward and entered a big room. There was a kitchen with a small cooker, a microwave and a mini fridge. There was a living room with a sofa (which was covered in pillows and a blanket), a coffee table and a dining table with 5 chairs (one on each end and 3 on one side) and a bench that could fit at least 3 people. "What is this place?" K.C. asked.

"Luke found it when we were ten years old. Then slowly over the years we brought stuff here. The sofa dining table and coffee table were already here, but we cleaned them up and put covers on the sofa." Keiynan explained. "The 5 other rooms are our bedrooms, we made the beds, chairs, wardrobes and desks out of wood we found."

"Cool." Lilly walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Inside were beers and 5 large microwave pizzas. "The oven was here already as well. Miles here was able to fix it." Keiynan pulled a beer out the fridge and opened it.

He collapsed onto the sofa. "Wanna see my room?" Ben put his arms round me and kisses my cheek.

"Sure." I take his hand.

He led me to one of the rooms. It had a simple bed, a desk (with a chair tucked underneath it and a laptop on it) and a small wardrobe. "Cool." I sit on his desk and pull the laptop onto my lap. "How do you use these?"

In Amity we didn't have laptops, or that much technology for that matter. It made you violent or something like that. Ben sat down on the desk beside me and showed me how to turn it on and the basic way to control it. I end up leaning my head on his shoulder and watch him play a computer game. I could see why Amity found it violent. The game Ben was playing he had to shoot several men while they shot at him. There was also a lot of women who weren't wearing a lot of clothes. I shiver. Whoever would dress like that is mad. Ben let me have a shot on a game where you cut ropes to get the candy to the little green thing. I get past the first few levels before failing. Ben watched me try again a few more times before helping me get past it. We play games for what seems like hours before it ran out of charge. Ben put it on charge and turned to me. "Hungry?" He asked.

I shrug. I wasn't in the mood for pizza or beer at the minute. He pulled a safe out of his wardrobe and opened it. Inside was packs of crisps and sweets. I take a packet of strawberry flavoured sweets and open it.

**K.C.'s POV:**

I sit on the sofa next to Luke. Luke had a beer in his had which worried me. He saw me eyeing his beer. "Want some?" He offered it to me.

I shake my head. I had never had alcohol in my life and I didn't plan on starting now. "Oh come on. Just a little bit." He sounded a little drunk already and he had only had two mouthfuls of it.

"No." I shake my head again.

I hear loud talking coming from outside the den. I stand up and walk along the corridor. Luke put his beer down and followed me. I open the door a tiny bit and look out the door. Chelsea and Trever were walking past, talking. "Dad wouldn't be pleased that Arron transferred, even to Erudite, after they let Dauntless exile him he has hated them." Chelsea had a black bag slung over her shoulder.

Once they had turned the corner, out of sight, I open the door and start to follow them. "What are you doing?" Luke grabbed my arm.

"Don't you want to know where they are going?" I demanded.

"It's too dangerous." He hissed.

"Go back if you want, I'm going." I say.

"You're crazy." He muttered, but followed me anyway.

We tiptoe round the corner and follow Chelsea and Trever to another abandoned house. They open the door and go inside. I start to follow but Luke hesitated. "Are you coming or not?" I whisper.

He surveys the door. "I've seen Eric come here, every Saturday. They are his kids, they must be visiting him." He said.

"Are they allowed?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Well then, we go in, catch them then they kicked out of Dauntless, easy." I shrug.

"It's not that easy. They are smart, they'll have guns. We don't." He started.

"Who cares?" I snap.

"Well if you wanna die, you go, but I don't thank you very much." He turned.

"They won't kill me." I laugh.

"You wanna bet?"

I stare at him. They wouldn't. Would they? I look back at the door. I wanted to go and at least spy on them but I couldn't do it alone and Luke wasn't willing to. I sigh and follow him back to the den. Only Jane and Lilly were in the living room. I sit down on the sofa. Luke sat next to me and took his beer. "Where'd you two go?" Jane asked.

"Nowhere." Luke said and took a swag of the alcohol.

"Wait, aren't you a little young to drink." I say.

Luke stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" I exclaim.

"We are all too young to get tattoos but we still did." Jane pointed out.

I couldn't help but blush at my own stupidness. Luke just smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. I look at him. His eyes were glazed over a bit from the alcohol. "I think you should go to bed." I say to him.

"Yea." He grinned stupidly.

I help him stand up and half drag him, half lead him to his bedroom. I shove the door open and put him on his bed. He pulled his jacket off, grinning. "Sleep." I say and turn to leave.

"Don't leave!" He yelled.

I turn. He was sprawled on his bed, shirtless. I notice a dauntless symbol tattoo under his rib cage. "Night Luke." I leave and close the door behind me.

**Niamh's POV:**

K.C. and Luke disappear off. I wondered where they went. I look at Theo, he was staring at me like he had at school. I feel myself blush and look away again. I always felt nervous around him. I watch Keiynan try and balance a spoon on his nose. He failed badly. Lilly giggled and took the spoon off him. She showed him how to do it again. Kirstyn had shown me that as well. I guess in Amity they find it amusing to balance spoons on their noses. They also found it amusing to put a chocolate on your forehead and try to get it to your mouth. I had done it. No one else had. Keiynan had picked it up and ate it when he thought no one was looking. Theo had almost done it but I had kicked him in the leg so it fell off the side of his mouth. Then when I attempted it he kicked me, hard. It fell off but I caught it. Keiynan and Miles drunk at least three beers in half an hour. Theo only drunk one. I sir on the arm of the sofa. Keiynan managed to balance it on his nose but then Miles elbowed him and it fell off. "No!" Keiynan screamed.

Miles stood up and ran. Keiynan followed him. They ran down the corridor and I could hear the door slam open then closed again. I look at Theo, he was trying not to laugh. He looked at me and smiled. I look away quickly. He stood up and walked over to me. "Wanna see something cool." He asked.

I smile and nod. We stood up and Theo opened a door I hadn't noticed. Inside were some stairs. I start walking up them, Theo close behind me. I reach another door. I open it. We were on a ledge. OMG was Theo gonna kill me? I turn to him. He nodded forward. I walk forward. Crossing the ledge is a metal bridge with a handle bar on one side. I start walking over it. "Wait up." Theo closed the door and started towards me.

He avoided looking down. His knuckles white from clutching the handle bar so hard. I carry on. We reach a roof. I step onto it and turn to see a very pale Theo do the same. "You're scared of heights." I say.

"Family thing. Dad is, K.C. is, I think Aunt Susan is as well." He shrugs. "Same with confinement."

I couldn't believe he was telling me what he was scared off. He nodded at a glass building on the roof. It looked like a greenhouse. He leads the way across the roof towards it. He opened the door. We were met by a spider web and a giant spider. I scream my lungs out and back away. Theo looked at me then the spider and started laughing. He cupped his hands and let the spider drop into them. He walked over to me. I back away from him. So much I almost fall off the roof. Theo grabbed my arm so I didn't fall. He put the spider down and we went back to the green house. It was filled with flowers and grass and trees. It reminded me of Amity when I visited there when I was young. I look at Theo in wondering. He smiled at me. "Did you do all this?" I ask.

"Yea, took me a while, to find all the different plants. There were several seeds and other plants already here. I just had to clean it up and plant a few plants." He shrugged.

"Whoa." I start to walk around and look at all the plants.

I make sure I smelt all the flowers. I watch a butterfly fly in through a broken part and land on an orange flower. I slowly put my hand out and it flew up then landed on my palm. I look at Theo, he was still smiling. The butterfly flew off my hand and to a blue flower. I smile. I feel Theo put his arms around my waist. I turn around. His dark blue eyes glistened like he was excited. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. I hold my breath nervously. He leans forward and touches his lips to mine lightly. I tense. He pulled away. I had done something wrong. I knew it. He tightened his grip of my waist and kissed me again. This time it was harder, more certain. I kiss back and put my hands around his neck and through his hair. He pulled away. I look him in the eyes. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in his neck. His breathe was warm against my neck. He holds me there for what seems like a while before we slowly pull apart. "Are we going out now or something?" I ask.

Theo ran his finger along my cheek. "I guess so, yea." He looked at me. "If you want to obviously."

"Of course I do." I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug again. I didn't really care. He was warm and safe in his arms. No spider could get me while I was here. We pulled apart again and Theo kissed me lightly on the lips. "Are we gonna tell anyone?" He asked.

"If you want." I shrug.

"Ok." He smiled. "We will."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHH! KISSY! KISSY! Been waiting so long to get them to kiss. Luke and K.C. next I think. BTW I'm going away for about a week so I won't be able to update for some time. God just watched deleted scenes for Divergent on youtube. It sounded like <strong>**Tris said ****"Why is he so gay?"****i****nstead of ****"Why is this ok?" ****to four. Me and my friends think weird things**


	8. Chapter 8

**Supzies people. Lolz. So here is chapter 8. So yup. I ate a sandwich and I think it was Amity bread. LOLZ! Here we go….**

* * *

><p><strong>Niamh's POV:<strong>

Me and Theo walk into the dining hall for dinner, hand in hand. Lilly sees us and squeals. Quite a few of the other Dauntless give her a confused look. I sit down beside K.C. and Theo sits next to me. K.C. elbows me and raises an eyebrow. "Are you two like dating now?" She asks.

I look at Theo and he smiles down at me. "Yea." I say and grab some pizza.

Lilly squealed again. Keiynan and Luke groan and cover their ears. "Shut up!" They moan.

"They're hung over." K.C. elbowed Luke playfully.

Luke glared at her and she smirked. Zeke and Uriah walk over with some tablets and water. "You alright?" They set them down on the table in front of the pair.

"No." Luke moaned. "I think I drunk a bit too much."

"A BIT too much?" Keiynan took a tablet. "You had more than me and I had 2 bottles."

Luke took his tablet then stood up. "I'm going to bed." He murmurs and stumbles out the dining hall.

"Me too." Keiynan agreed and followed him.

I scan the table. Jane and Miles were laughing. K.C. and Lilly were talking about the hung over boys and then there was me and Theo, holding hands. Kirstyn and Ben weren't there. "Where's Kirstyn and Ben?" I ask.

Everyone shrugs. "I think they are still at the den." Jane said. "I dunno."

"Ok." I smile.

Theo leaned down and gently planted a kiss on my lips. Lilly squealed, receiving a kick from K.C. "Aw!" Lilly protested.

I laugh. K.C. looks at us as Theo kisses me again. "Do you have to do that in public?" She asked.

I turn and stare at her. Oh yea. Abnegation aren't allowed to show affection in public. She had seen Kirstyn and Ben kiss loads of times before, then again it wasn't in the middle of the dining hall. Miles, Jane and Lilly burst out laughing. K.C. blushes and stared at her plate. It wasn't her fault she was from Abnegation and didn't understand that these things were fine. "Ignore them." I whisper to her.

She nods. "I am." She says.

They carry on laughing which I think is rather mean. "Y…..y….you can tell you're from Abnegation stiff." Miles laughed. "God, you think it's wrong to kiss in bloody public. You should go back to Abnegation where you belong."

K.C. stood up angrily and threw her drink over him. She stormed out. Miles looked shocked. He stood up and ran after her. "You little bitch!" He screamed.

We all look at each other. OH NO! Miles had a few anger issues that were not easily calmed.

"Miles!" We all stand up and run after them.

"Miles! Calm down!" We yell.

**K.C.'s POV:**

I start running. Miles follows me. I run out so I am on the path over the chasm. I feel a hand on the back of my neck. I scream. I thrash around, trying to break free of the person's grip. I turn my head and come face to face with Miles. He covers my mouth with his hand. I bite it, hard. I can taste his blood. He pulls his hand away. "Bitch!" He screamed.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" I scream.

I feel a knock on the side of my head. I can't hear anything except my heart beat and the rush of water. He lifts me up. "Help me!" I scream again.

"Shut up, bitch." He hissed in my ear.

He put me over the bar. "Get off me!" I scream. "I only threw water on you!"

"You have pestered me since you got here. It's time you learn a bloody lesson." He said.

I squirm. He let go of me and I fall, screaming. I feel hands garb my wrists. I am hanging over the chasm. I open my eyes. Luke is smiling down at me. "You idiot!" Miles pushed Luke.

Luke (who was still unstable from his hangover) fell forward and hit his head off the metal bar. "Luke!" I hear a scream.

He lets go off my wrists and I tumble down. My hand catches something. A ledge. I look up. Miles had picked the unconscious Luke up and had him over the bar. Jane, Lilly, Niamh and Theo appear. Theo tackles Miles to the ground. Luke fell but on the other side of the bar. I swing my foot up and it catches on the ledge. I try and grab the ledge with my other hand but with my cast it is hard. The water of the chasm flies up and hits my face. I cough and put my other foot on the ledge. I pull myself up onto the ledge, gasping. "K.C. no not K.C." I hear Jane weep.

I try and call up to them to say I am alright but nothing come out. Great time to lose my voice. I didn't have the strength to throw a rock up or something so I just lay there. Gasping. "K.C. you down there?" Came a yell.

I pass out.

I wake up. I was still on the ledge. "Guys!" I cry out.

They had left. Left me for dead. I sit up. How was I gonna get off here? I look up. Many sad looking people walked past, towards the dining hall. A funeral. Do they think I'm dead? Is this my funeral? How long was I unconscious? I stand up and start yelling. They can't hear me over the crashing of the water. I spot look walking past. He has a split lip. His eyes are swollen like he'd been crying. I grab a rock and throw it to him. He looks surprised. He nudges a few others who I realise is Kirstyn, Niamh, Theo, Ben, Keiynan, Lilly and Jane. Miles was nowhere in sight. They all go to the railings and peer over. "K.C.!" I hear Jane scream.

They all looked shocked. "You killed me off already?" I call up.

They try and smile but it is more a grimace. "How long have I been down here?" I ask.

"5 hours." Keiynan said then glanced at Luke.

Luke stared at me then turned and left. I open my mouth to yell after him. "Don't… he- well he was really upset and all that. I think we should leave him." Lilly called.

"Ok. So… em… can I have some help getting out?" I yell.

They nod and soon there was a crowd off people staring down at me. "I thought she was dead." I hear someone mutter.

"We all did." Said another.

They slide a ladder over the railings until it rests on the ledge. I shakily climb up it and Theo and Keiynan help me over. Luke is waiting by the wall. I throw myself at him. He seems shocked by the embrace but hugs back.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

Theo and Keiynan help K.C. over the railings. She is shaking. No wonder. She had been chucked over the railing towards the chasm not 5 hours before. She hugged Luke. He hesitated before hugging her back. Luke had been so upset when we thought she was dead. A few doctors come and lead her to the infirmary. Ben takes my hand and squeezes it. While we were in the den playing computer games this was happening. "Ok. Everyone, there is no funeral so go about your business!" John called. "Initiates go back to the fighting room we'll be fighting in half and hour." He turned and strode off.

Everyone filled out the pit. I follow the others to the dormitory where we change into our training clothes. I put on a vest top and sweatpants with no shoes. We go to the fighting room. Ii look at the black board. "Today you'll be fighting you buddies!" John called.

Four entered and looked at the board. "That's not fair. The Dauntless born have more experience." He said.

I scan the names.

**1. Trever- Edgar **

**2. Hillary- Lilly**

**3. Luke- K.C. **

**4. Chelsea- James**

**5. Keiynan- Jane **

**6. Theo- Niamh **

**7. Ben- Henry **

**8. Miles- Kirstyn**

I glance at Miles. He was grinning like mad. I gulp. He was the one who had threw K.C. over the railing to the chasm. The fights start. Trever wins the first one. Hillary wins the second. Luke and K.C. step onto platform. K.C. was pale. I was surprised she was allowed to fight after what happened. They got in the fighting positon. Luke's eyes were still red from crying. They begin to fight. They didn't want to hurt each other so they go soft on each other. Zeke and Shauna walk in. "COME ON LUKE! YOU CAN WIN!" Zeke yelled.

Luke turned in shock. K.C. punched him in the face with her cast hand. He fell and hit his head off the corner of the platform, sending him unconscious. Poor Luke. First he was hung over, then he got his head bashed off a bar, now he hit his head again. K.C. covered her mouth in shock. Zeke and Shauna carried him to the infirmary. Chelsea beats James. Keiynan won against Jane. Theo and Niamh went up. Theo won easily. Ben beat Henry. I smile and give him a quick kiss before walking onto the platform. Opposite me Miles grins. I was gonna make him pay for hurting my best friend. I punch him in the nose. He stumbles back. "Come on son!" I turn my head and see Peter and Lynn cheering on their son.

He lunges at me and knees me in the stomach. I double over, gasping. He elbowed my back and I fall onto my knees. He kneed me in the forehead. I fall onto my back. He kneels over me. I can't believe I though he was hot at first! I bring my leg up and knee him in the balls. He rolls off me. I rub my forehead. I now have a head ache. I kick him in the ribs then stamp on his head. He falls unconscious. I walk off the platform and over to Ben. I hug him. "You alright?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yea." I nod into his chest.

"Head hurt?" He asks.

I nod again. He pulls away then takes my hand and leads me to the infirmary where the nurse gives me painkillers. Ben gets me a glass of water so I can take one. I feel like I am gonna be sick. I look round the infirmary. Keiynan was sitting next to Lilly, rubbing a thumb over her forehead, I see K.C. sitting next to Luke. "Be back in a second." I say to Ben then get up and go over to her.

"You ok?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "No." She murmurs.

"You want me to get you a drink?" I sit next to her on the large chair.

"No thanks." She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ok. Bye." I say gently then walk back over to Ben.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles.

I can't help but blush. "Hey."

"What am I not handsome?" He asked.

"Fine!" I moan. "Hey HANDSOME!" I laugh.

He smiles and kisses me. I see Theo sitting next to Niamh like last time. I remember Lilly telling me they are going out. They look so cute together!

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Luke and K.C. all the bad stuff happens to them!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Supzies people! This is the next chapter so yea. Here we are…..**

* * *

><p><strong>K.C.'s POV:<strong>

I walk back into the dormitory and glance at the ranking board.

**1. Theo 5. Kirstyn 9. Keiynan 13. Jane**

**2. Ben 6. K.C. 10. Trever 14. Lilly**

**3. Luke 7. Niamh 11. Edgar 15. Hillary**

**4. Chelsea 8. Miles 12. James 16. Henry**

I was 6th. I smile. When each stage of training was over the 2 worst were kicked out. It looked like Henry and Hillary were leaving unless they managed to pull back in a week. Luke walks in. I smile at him but he ignored me. "Luke!" I call and beckon for him to come over.

He grabbed his jacket from his bunk then turned and left. I run after him. "Luke! What's wrong? I'm sorry I beat you up!" I yell as I chase him.

He turns into a corridor I don't recognise but I still follow. He stopped. I almost crash into him. "What do you want K.C.?" He snapped, not looking at me.

"I wanted to say, I'm_ so_ sorry for hurting you." I say. "And if it makes you feel any better I…."

He turned and grabbed my arms. "I don't want to feel better K.C. and I'm not mad, just upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"None of your business."

I can't help it. I lean forward and kiss him. I think the Dauntless-born's are rubbing off on me, because only they would do what I just did. He pulls away in shock. "Sorry." I whisper.

He pulled me back and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. I hear a cheering behind me. I turn, the others were at the entrance to the corridor.

I pull on my backless dress and high heel boots that went to my ankles. I let my hair loose and smile in the mirror. Today was visiting day. I knew my parents wouldn't come so I was going on a date with Luke. We were going to check to make sure my parents weren't there, just in case. I walk out the bathroom. Luke sees me and smiles. He was wearing black jeans, a black top and a black denim jacket. His hair was gelled in place. I sigh and walk over to him. I ruffle his dark hair with my hand so it was messy like normal. We walk, hand in hand towards the pit. We walk down the steps. "Son!" Zeke and Shauna comes over to us.

They eye me. "Are you two going out?" Zeke asked.

Luke nods. "Kay?" Came a voice.

I turn. My mother and father were standing behind me. "Mum! Dad!" I leap forward and hug them.

"W… what happened to you?" Father gave me a disapproving look.

"She is Dauntless now Caleb." Mother put a hand on Mother's arm.

"But…." Father took in the tight dress, high heels and the hair not in a bun.

"Do you have a tattoo dear?" Mother asked.

I nod and turn, showing them my snake tattoo. Father folded his arms. I turn back. Luke walked over and snaked his arm around my waist. Father narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm Luke, Luke Pedrad, nice to meet you." Luke offered them his hand.

Mother looked confused then shook it. In Abnegation we never shook hands. "I'm Susan Prior and this is Caleb Prior, we are Kay's parents."

"Oh, mum, my name is K.C. now." I say.

"K.C., that's a lovely name isn't it Caleb?"

Father was still glaring and Luke. "Are you two going out or something?"

Luke looks at me and I nod. "Yes Cal-"

"You can call me sir!" Father snapped.

"Dad!" I exclaim.

"Yes _sir _we are going out."

Mother squealed a bit and hugged me. "He's a keeper." She whispered in my ear.

I grin. Luke smiled and put his arm around me waist again. "Would you not do that!?" Father yelled.

Mother hit Father's arm. "Leave him alone Caleb." She turned to Luke. "Sorry for my husband's horrid behaviour, he just thinks his 'little girl' is growing up too fast."

"Talking about little girls, where's Ellie?" I ask.

Mother turned. I see Ellie getting a piggy back ride from Theo. She is squealing in delight. They ran over to us. "Sissy!" Ellie yelled and Theo put her down.

Ellie ran at me and, if she was any bigger, would've knocked me over with her big hug. "I missed you so much!"

I pick her up. "I missed you too, nutter." I smile.

"Who's the cute boy?" She poked Luke.

Luke grinned. "Told you I was cute." He smirked at me.

"His name is Luke, but he's _my _boyfriend so back off nutter!" I smile.

"Why do you get all the cute boys?" She exclaimed.

Luke was trying not to laugh. Niamh came and dragged Theo off to meet her parents. "Nice seeing you uncle, aunt, Ellie!" He yelled after him.

Luke couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "Oh my god, he's cute when he laughs!" Ellie poked Luke's cheek.

Luke laughs even more. "Ellie that is not good behaviour for someone of your age!" Father said, angrily.

"Leave her alone Caleb, she hasn't seen her sister in ages!" Mother snapped.

Father stormed off. "Sorry about him, I'll be right back!" Mother followed him.

**Niamh's POV:**

I drag Theo over to meet my parents. Aunt Christina was talking to my mum, Rose. Sen, my younger brother, looks at me and pulls on mum's sleeve. "There she is." He sounded bored.

We had never gotten along. "Hi Sen, so how's Candor?" I ask.

"Fine, who's this?" He rudely points at Theo.

"His name is Theo." I snap.

"Hello Theo." Mum shakes Theo's hand.

Theo smiles then looks at me. "Hello."

She eyes the two of us. "I take it you two are going out."

Theo nodded and took my hand. Sen faked puking. I flick him in the forehead. "Aw, mummy she flicked me!" Sen wailed.

"Shut up Sen, you should be happy, you won't be seeing her again." Mum snapped.

"I won't!" He grinned. "Yes!"

"I take it you don't like her." Theo looked amused.

"Nope, she is horrid to me and always gets away with it!" He said.

I knew he was telling the truth. Candor never lie. Theo looked at me and shook his finger. "Aw! Poor ickle Senny, always getting bullied by his big sissy!" He smirked.

"Mummy! He's mocking me!" Sen squealed.

"I said shut up Sen!" Mum whacked him round the back of his head.

I laugh. "So, Niamh, how are you liking Dauntless?" Mum asked.

"It's really good actually. I love it, I miss you, dad and Sen though."

"You miss me?" Sen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I did, not anymore." I chuckle.

Four and Tris walked over. "Hello, we are Theo's parents, you must be Niamh's mum." Tris offered mum her hand.

"Yes call me Rose, we have met." Mum shook it.

"Yes we have, I'm Christina's friend." Tris smiled. "My names Tris, this is Tob-Four, this is Four."

"Nice to meet you Four." Mum shook Four's hand.

Theo squeezed my hand. At least our parents get along. "So has Theo told you about our children going out?" Mum asked.

"Mum!" I exclaim.

Candor people can be really annoying, always speaking their minds. Theo laughed at my reaction.

"Yes, he told us." Tris smiled and looked at Theo.

"Hey, how about we all go for some lunch, Rose, I'm sure Sen, here will wanna try some Dauntless cake." Four suggested.

"I don't want Dauntless cake, I want icecream!" Sen wailed.

He was 9 but acted like a 3 year old. "Come on Sen, you'll love it." I lead everyone to the dining hall.

I walk to our usual table. "Hey guys, this is my mum and brother." I smile.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Hiya!"

"Hello." Mum smiled.

Everyone's parents were stood around talking. "Hey, K.C. where's Aunt Susan and uncle Caleb?" Theo asked.

"Father started having a paddyfit so he left, mum went with him, and she'll pick Ellie up later." K.C. indicated to a young girl who was sitting next to her.

"Hello, I'm Ellie." The little girl grinned.

Sen's face lit up. "I'm Sen." He offered her his hand.

She stared at it. "You shake it El." K.C. smiled.

"Oh." Ellie shook it.

"How old are you?" Sen said, rudely.

"Sen, stop being rude." I snap.

"I'm 8, what about you?" Ellie didn't seem offended.

"I'm 9, 10 soon." Sen said proudly.

K.C. giggled at the fact her younger sister and my younger brother were flirting. "You should try the cake Sen, it's yummy." Ellie patted the seat next to her.

Sen sat down and dug into some cake. He talked to Ellie. K.C. stood up and walked over to us. "Niamh, I think our younger siblings have crushes on each other." She folded her arms.

"Yea." I sigh.

"We might be related if they get married!" She exclaimed.

"You might be related to her before that, if Theo and Niamh get married anyway." Came a voice.

We all jump. Luke put his arms around K.C. "Idiot!" K.C. slapped his arms away.

He grinned. Theo put an arm around me.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

"KIRSTYN!" I am jolted awake and fall of my bed (which unfortunately is a top bunk).

I look up. Two mischievous children known as my siblings grin down at me. "You slept in." Jamie smiled.

"Mummy said we could come and wake you up." Elis jumped on me.

"Hello dear." I look across to K.C.'s bed.

Mum was sitting on the bed. On her lap was the satchel I had hid in my closet. "Em…." I try and think of an excuse.

"Why did you bring peace serum with you?" She asked but didn't stop smiling.

"I forgot it was in there." I shrug and try to sit up.

My two siblings pin me down. "Ok." She put the satchel on the bed next to her. "So how are you?"

"I was alright until I fell off my top bunk bed and got jumped on by hyperactive children." I mutter.

I hear laughter from the boys side of the room. I look up. Ben was leaning against his bed, laughing. "Bugger off Ben!" I snap.

He walked over. "So who's the cute children?" He asked.

"I'm Jamie." Jamie grinned.

"I am called Elis." Elis stood up and hugged Ben.

Ben grinned. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Who's this handsome young man, Kirstyn?" Mum asked.

I blush. Elis sat down on Niamh's bed. So does Jamie. I sit up and rub my middle. "I'm Ben, Kirstyn's boyfriend." Ben kneeled down next to me.

Elis and Jamie start squealing. Mum's smile widens. "He's a gooden you got there Kirstyn." Mum patted my shoulder.

I blush redder. "Now up you get, get dressed, we're going shopping." Mum stood up.

"No!" I moan. "Lilly has taken me shopping mum, I have plenty of clothes."

"Oh, that was sweet of her." Mum looked annoyed.

"We could go to the tattoo parlour." Ben smirked.

Mum looked at him then her gaze falls to the tattoo on my shoulder. I don't get how she didn't notice it before. "I don't think we should." Her smile faltered.

I jump up and go to the bathroom to get changed. Once I had finished getting changed I show my family around. We go to the dining hall. "Hey guys." I smile.

"Hey." Keiynan laughed.

Jamie and Elis sat down next to a little boy with dark brown hair and a little girl with blonde hair. "That's my brother, Sen." Niamh nodded at the boy when I join the others.

"And that's my sister, Ellie." K.C. smiled.

"That's my brother, Jamie and sister, Elis." I grin then look at Sen and Ellie. "Are they flirting with each other?!"

K.C. nodded. "Yep, we're just leaving them too it, as long as they don't kiss."

I laugh. I catch sight of mum talking to Ben's mum and dad, Christina and Will. Ben was with them. He beckoned me over. I walk over. He put an arm around my shoulder. "So, how long have you two been going out?" Mum asks.

Me and Ben look at each other. "First day of training." I mutter.

"What did you say?" Mum asked.

"First day of training." I blush.

"What!" Mum, Christina and Will all exclaim.

"He kissed me." I point an accusing finger at Ben.

"You kissed me back!" Ben exclaimed.

"So?" I ask.

I look at mum and Ben's parents. They looked annoyed, VERY annoyed. Me and Ben slowly back away then run out the dining hall, holding hands and laughing. We stop when we reach the railing overlooking the chasm. He plants a soft kiss on my lips. "You probably shouldn't have told them that." He whispered.

"Oh well." I kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I was talking to my friend and she told me her favourite quotes. In order: 'Ben dragged us here to see Kirstyn.', 'Wear protection.' and 'Bloody huge choosing hall.' Please review your favourite quotes.<strong>


	10. Author's note

**Hiya guys, **

**This is just to say I might not continue this story. Due to having only 2 follows, 2 favourites and 5 reviews (three of which are from the same person, ArcticStorm) I'm only continuing once I get at least: 1 more follow, 1 more favourite and 2 more reviews (which is not from ArcticStorm).**

**Thanks, Moth**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lolz. So yea. Not much to say. Here we go….**

**Niamh's POV:**

Finally stage one was ended. I didn't lose ALL my fights. I won one. Against Lilly. All 16 of us stand around waiting for Four to put up the board telling us our scores. Theo had his arm round me shoulders.

Four put the blackboard up on the hook.

**1. Theo 5. K.C. 9. Keiynan 13. James **

**2. Ben 6. Niamh 10. Trever 14. Henry**

**3. Luke 7 Chelsea 11 Miles 15. Hillary**

**4 Kirstyn 8 Jane 12. Lilly 16. Edgar**

Edgar and Hillary were leaving. Edgar? He was quite good. Edgar and Hillary looked shocked. Hillary's parents start crying. I had gone up a rank. I can't help but smile. 6th wasn't bad. Theo smiled when he saw his rank, 1st. I lean up and kiss Theo. He smiles into it and I pull away. "6th is good to say you got beat up several times." He grinned, teasing me.

I stomp on his foot. He winced and grabbed his foot. I smirk up at him. He stared down at me with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. "What?" I giggle. "You had it coming."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, so Edgar and Hillary are leaving us, I'm sorry." Uriah said.

Edgar started throwing a tantrum and started pushing stuff over. "Hey! Hey!" Four and Zeke ran over and grabbed him.

He fought against them. They manage to drag him out the dormitories. We all glance at each other. "Ok kiddies, stage two starts tomorrow so early night for the lot of you!" Tris smiled and all the adults left.

"She used to say that when I was younger, ok kiddie, tomorrow is a busy day so early night for you." Theo whispered in my ear.

I laugh then go and change into sweatpants and a random loose top. When I come out the bathroom several people were sitting in a circle. I pull on a random jumper and join them. "So, Candor or Dauntless?" Luke asked, his arm around K.C.

"Candor what?" K.C. raised an eyebrow.

I sit next to Theo. "Candor or Dauntless, like truth or dare but if you don't do the dare or tell the truth you need to remove a piece of clothing." Luke smirked. "I'm starting."

We all roll our eyes. "Right, Chelsea Candor or Dauntless?" Luke looked at Chelsea.

"Candor!" Chelsea said.

"Pansycake!" Keiynan and Kirstyn yelled.

Unfortunately Keiynan had introduced the word to Kirstyn, now she says it instead of coward. Trever punched them both. Ben growled at him for punching his girlfriend. "Why was your dad exiled from Dauntless?" Luke asked.

Her jumper was off in a flash. "Niamh, Candor or Dauntless?" Chelsea looked at me.

"Em… Dauntless?" I look at Theo and he nodded.

"I dare you to sit on Theo's lap for the rest of the game." She smirked.

Ok wasn't as bad as I expected. Theo let me stand up and sit down on his lap. "Hmmm…. Keiynan Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless! I ain't a Pansycake!" He yelled, making us all groan.

"I dare you to go up to the first couple you see in an Elsa costume, throwing flour over the, and saying 'I can't believe you chose her Hans and not Anna.' Then smack the guy in the face." I laugh. "Got this dare from ArcticStorm).

Lilly stood up, went to her closet and pulled out an Elsa costume including a wig. It WAS for a girl but oh well. "Unless you're a Pansycake…." I smirk.

He grumbled something under his breathe then went to the bathroom to change. Everyone pulled out their phones and, once he came out the bathroom, took several pictures of him. He ran to the pit with a bucket of flour. Lilly, Luke, K.C. and Kirstyn followed him. They came back laughing and showed us the video. The couple was….. OMG it was Uriah and Marlene, Keiynan's parents. Keiynan walked in his ear bright red. Lilly giggled. "Mum clipped me round the ear." He says.

He changed back and sat down again. "Right, Lilly, C or D?"

**K.C.'s POV:**

"Em….. Dauntless." Lilly smiled

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Keiynan rubbed his ear.

Lilly leaned over and kissed Keiynan. We all widen our eyes. Lilly pulls away and blushes. Keiynan looked shocked but then he grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. "James! Candor or Dauntless!" Lilly managed to squeak.

"Candor!" James said.

He looked jealous. Did he have a crush on Lilly? "Is it true you dated your cousin by accident when you were 13?"

James blushed. "Yes." He muttered.

We all laugh. "Kirstyn Candor or Dauntless?" James looked at Kirstyn.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go around the dormitory like Bear Grylls." He smirked.

Kirstyn laughed then stood up and started. She climbed up the ladders, pretending they were vines. She picked up a lipstick from Lilly's bed. "This is the famous Whatnot beetle, they are high in fibre, perfect for a good breakfast." She pretended to eat it.

We all laugh and I notice Ben filming her on his phone. Luke laughed next to me. Kirstyn finished and sat down next to Ben. "K.C. you know the question." She looked at me.

I groan in annoyance. "Dauntless."

Luke put and arm around my waist. "I dare you to get pink iced cupcakes….." She paused for dramatic affect. "And throw them at Four, your Uncle."

I open my mouth. I look down at what I'm wearing. If I took off a piece of clothing, they'd be able to see either my underwear or bra. I groan again and stand up. Me, Luke, Theo, Kirstyn and Niamh go to the kitchen and get pink iced cupcakes. We creep along the corridor until we come to an apartment. Theo knocked on the door. Me and the others hid round the corner. Four answered the door. "Hey dad…. Can you stand…. There please." Theo pointed to a spot next to him.

Theo ducked out the way and I start throwing cupcakes at my uncle. After I finished I peek round the corner. He had pink icing in his hair. Theo ran past him and we took off running towards the dormitory, laughing our heads off. We got back to the dormitory and Luke shows the others the video. "Right, Ben Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor." Ben said.

Lilly slapped a hand over Keiynan's mouth and Ben does the same to Kirstyn. "Do you love Kirstyn?" I ask.

Ben froze and looked at Kirstyn. Kirstyn stared back. Ben smiled. "Yes I do, I love Kirstyn." He said.

We looked at Kirstyn. Her hands were over her face and she had tears in her eyes. "I love you too Ben!" She tackle hugs him.

They hug and kiss. We all smile. Kirstyn looked at me. 'Thank you'. She mouthed.

I smile back. "Theo C or D?" Ben looked at Theo.

"Hmmm. I think I'll go for D." Theo said.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven, in this closet." Ben opened Edgar's now empty closet.

Theo groaned. He took Niamh's hand and they went in the closet. 3 minutes later, 5 minutes later, 6 minutes later, I hear a gasping noise. "Guys, Theo is claustrophobic." I say.

7 minutes. No one makes a move to get them out. After 10 minutes Ben opens the door. Theo was pale and breathing heavy. He went out as fast and he could. Niamh followed him. Niamh sat on his lap again. "Trever, C or D?" Theo gasped.

"Dauntless, obviously." Trever smirked.

"I dare you to go and eat a marshmallow." Theo smirked back.

What the hell? That was easy. Trever paled. "He is scared of marshmallows." Luke whispered in my ear.

I raise my eyebrows in reply. Scared of marshmallows! That was stupid. Trever pulls his jacket off. "Henry." Trever looked at Henry.

"Candor."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Henry paled. He looked around. "Chelsea." He said at last.

Chelsea pretended to puke. Henry blushed and looked upset. Aw poor him! Oh well.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

Chelsea was being really mean to Henry. I stand up and go over to her. She stood up. Trever growled at me and stood up. I punch Chelsea in the face. Trever grabbed my shirt. Ben jumped up and punched him in the face. Trever and Ben get in a full on fight. Chelsea starts crying because I punched her. Theo and Luke jump up and try to split up the fight. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!" Ben yelled.

"Well tell her not to hurt my sister." Trever went to punch Ben.

Ben ducked and Luke got punched in the face. Keiynan and K.C. stand up. "That's my cousin you idiot!" Keiynan yelled.

K.C. helped Luke up then whacked Trever with her cast. Trever kicked Theo. Niamh stood up and joined in. Lilly starts helping after Keiynan got involved. Me and Chelsea join in. Soon Trever and Chelsea were both pinned down, as they were against 8 of us. James, Henry, Miles and Jane stay out of it. Four and Uriah ran in. Four had washed most of the icing out his hair. "What's going on!" Four yelled.

"Trever grabbed Kirstyn!" Ben said, putting and arm around me.

"Kirstyn punched Chelsea." Trever exclaimed.

"Trever punched Luke!" K.C. folded her arms.

"You hit him with your cast!" Chelsea snarled.

"All of you bed, NOW!" Four yelled.

We all stalked off to our beds. "Sorry." Ben muttered to me and squeezed my hand.

"No problem, I mean, you said that you love me, so no problem." I whisper back then go to bed.

When I wake up there was a pair of arms around me. I turn my head. Ben is fast asleep next to me, fully clothed. I snuggle into his warmth. He stirred. I look around. No one was awake yet. I turn and study Ben. He opened his eyes taking me by surprise. "Hey." He mumbles.

I smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"Tired, now go to bed." He closed his eyes again.

"Why are you in my bed?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbles.

"Oh well-"

He put his finger over my lips. "Shut up and go back to sleep." He opens his eyes for a second then closes them.

I sigh then close my eyes. I feel his breath even out and I know he is asleep. I open my eyes again. He looks so young and even hotter in his sleep. I run my finger down his cheekbone. He moaned but didn't wake up. I sit up a little. I see someone creeping out the dormitory. I wonder who it was. Oh well. I lay down again and close my eyes. I soon drift off to sleep again.

There was yelling from the pit. Everyone wakes up. Ben head butts the ceiling. Everyone runs out the dormitory and into the pit. They were pulling a body out from the pit. They pulled it over the railing and laid it down. We all stop when we see who it is. Henry. Oh no! That's who I had seen last night. I could've stopped him. I sigh. Chelsea's face fell. Henry had had a crush on her and she rejected him. He had been so upset. Trever put and arm around Chelsea as she started crying. "It's all my fault!" She wailed.

Lauren (their mum) came over and led her away. I turn my head into Ben's shoulder so I didn't cry. Ben put his arms around me and held me close. Four told us gently to go back to the dorms and that we could get the morning off. I hold Ben's hand as we walk back to the dormitory. All of us are quiet. We all sit down on our beds and whisper among ourselves. Both me and Ben sit on his bed, hugging each other. I glance at Henry's bed. I had never talked to him before. Chelsea comes back and places a red rose on Henry's bed. I raise an eyebrow. She looked at me. "We were going out in secret, he wanted to tell everyone but I didn't that's why I pretended to hate him." She started crying again.

Trever went over and hugged her. "Why's he jump?" K.C. asked.

"I don't know, he said he wasn't gonna make it in Dauntless and that we should run away together. He was really hurt about what I did." She sat down on Henry's bed.

"You can't blame yourself." Trever said, gently.

"I refused to go with him, we could've lived factionless together but I refused. I'm such a horrible girlfriend!" She wailed.

I have never really like the twins (we call them twins because we've never met Arron) but that didn't stop me from feeling sorry for Chelsea. "You're not a horrible girlfriend, Chel." Trever helped her up. "I think you should stay with mum tonight."

She nodded, still crying, and let Trever lead her out the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting... Lolz see you next chapter<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter is gonna be one of my fave. Our sassy heroines are gonna discover that alcohol and peace serum DO NOT mix. How they didn't know that already we'll never know :P So yea. Here we are…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirstyn's POV:<strong>

As a celebration for getting through the first stage the boys took us out drinking. I had only tried alcohol once and I hadn't really liked it. With me I have my satchel with the peace serum in it. It couldn't harm to spike me friends drinks with it would it? It would be hilarious to watch. We settle down at a large table. "I'll order the first round!" I smile and stand up.

"I'll come and help you." Ben stood up and followed me to the counter.

There was 14 of us. All of us had come, including Miles who we still hated. "14 beers please." I ay to the bar tender.

The man put the bottles on the counter. When Ben wasn't looking I open a vial of peace serum and pour it into one of the bottles. I do it with all of them. Ben turns round and grabs 7 of them. I grab the others and we walk back to the table. We sit down and hand everyone a bottle. I think I have the one with no peace serum in it. Or did I put it in all of them? Oh well. We all drink except K.C. who looks unsure. "I'll take it if you want." Luke offers.

"No way, I remember last time you drank loads." She smiles and takes a sip.

She sticks her tongue out in disgust. "How can you like this stuff?" She demanded.

"You get used to it." Keiynan shrugged and took another swag from his bottle.

Soon everyone had finished their first beers. Luke and K.C. get the second round. They both swayed a bit on their feet. They came back with 14 bottles. We all drink. Soon the peace serum comes into effect. Oh no! My bottle had it in as well. Someone finds a karaoke machine and we all start singing. "Hey I just me you!" I sing.

"And this is crazy!" K.C. sang.

"But here's my number!" Jane sang.

"AND CALL ME MAYBE!" Everyone yelled.

We were luckily the only people in the bar except the bar tender. We drank and sang for what seems like hours. We abandoned the karaoke machine and James put a song on the stereo. All the boys stood up. All us girls giggled. Did I just giggle? Damn that peace serum! The boys pulled of their shirts which brought on another load of giggling. I stare at Ben's sexy abs. Sexy? If anyone was sexy it's me. And maybe Ben. James flicks songs until wiggle by Jason Derulo came on.

#Hey, yo, Jason  
>Oh yeah'<br>Say something' to her  
>Holla at her<p>

I got one question  
>How do you fit all that in them jeans?<p>

You know what to do with that big fat butt#

All the boys pull of their pants so they are only in there boxers.

#Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Just a little bittle#<p>

The boys start twerking and shaking. Us girls start giggling like mad. The boys grin like mad.

#Patty cake patty cake  
>With no hands<br>Got me in this club making wedding plans  
>If I take pictures while you do your dance<br>I can make you famous on Instagram  
>Hot damn it, ooh<br>Your booty like two planets ooh  
>Go head, and go ham sandwich<br>Woah  
>I can't stand it#<p>

K.C. fell of her chair in laughter.

#Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Just a little bittle#<p>

Lilly reached forward and whacked Keiynan's butt. Keiynan laughed.

#Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk  
>Let's take a shot<br>Alley-oop that donk  
>Tired of working at 9 to 5<br>Oh baby let me come and change your life  
>Hot damn it ooh'<br>Your booty like two planets ooh'  
>Go head, and go ham sandwich<br>Woah  
>I can't stand it#<p>

All us girls stand up and everyone screams the next bit.

#Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Just a little bittle#<p>

**Niamh's POV:**

Everyone goes and gets a beer then clinks their bottles together. "To a great night we will never forget!" Ben laughed.

The boys put their pants back on but leave their shirts off. James flicks through the songs until he finds another one. The girls sit down again.

#When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat,<br>Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,<br>This is red foo with the big afro  
>It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club<p>

Girl look at that body (AH)  
>Girl look at that body (AH)<br>Girl look at that body (AH)

Ah I work out#

All the boys start dancing again.

#Girl look at that body (AH)  
>Girl look at that body (AH)<br>Girl look at that body (AH)

Ah I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it#<p>

Theo runs forward and grabs my wrists, dragging me to my feet. We start dancing. We had only 3 bottles each and we were all high. I grab Theo's hands, turn my back on him and put them around me. "This is so fun!" He laughed.

#When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body (AH)  
>Girl look at that body (AH)<br>Girl look at that body (AH)

Ah I work out

Girl look at that body (AH)  
>Girl look at that body (AH)<br>Girl look at that body (AH)

Ah I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<p>

I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it#<p>

I wake up. I was on my bed. Theo was fast asleep beside me. I look around. What happened? I try and sit up but am hit by a massive headache. How much did we drink last night? "Niamh." Theo moaned.

I lay down again. I look around. Everyone was fast asleep. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. Everyone wakes up with a start. "Luckily for you guys we are starting second stage tomorrow." Four called.

"But we thought it would be nice to give you all a, early morning." Uriah laughed evilly.

"Screw you dad!" Keiynan called and did a rather vulgar gesture to his dad.

"Don't you shoot me the finger young man!" Uriah yelled.

They left. Everyone groaned and got up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PUT PEACE SERUM IN OUR DRINKS!" Came a scream from what sounded like a very pissed K.C.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, I didn't realize it would do that to us!" Kirstyn answered.

"YOU PUT BLOODY PEACE SERUM IN OUR DRINKS!" K.C. screamed.

I run to the scene.

**K.C.'S POV:**

I have a butter knife in my hand and was advancing on Kirstyn. "K.C. calm down!" Luke stepped in front of me.

"MOVE OR I'LL DUMP YOU!" I yelled.

Luke quickly moved to the side. I lunged and Kirstyn and cut her cheek. "Hey!" Ben yelled.

"F*** OFF BEN, I'M PISSED OFF, SO F*** OFF!" I scream.

Our instructors ran in. Four, Theo and Luke hold me still. Even then they struggled to hold me. Whoa the Dauntless born WERE rubbing off on me.

They drag me to my bed and tie me to it. Tris takes the knife and returns it to the kitchen. I look at Four. OMG he had pink hair from the food colouring in the icing. I can't smile though. I feel too horrid. I sit there glumly. Luke that traitorous bastard. I don't look at him while he tried to talk to me. "K.C. come on, you're not being fair!" Luke exclaimed.

"I am being perfectly fair! It's not my fault I feel betrayed by my best friend AND boyfriend!" I retort.

"How have I betrayed you!" Luke yelled.

I wince. I still had a bad headache. I lay down on the bed with my back to him. "K.C.!" He sighed.

He put his hand on my side and his fingers find my skin. I shiver slightly. Tears prick my eyes. "I can't help it!" I say weakly then burst out crying.

Luke turns me over and hugs me. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know you've never drunk before so you're not used to the after affects, I'm sorry for forcing you into drinking it."

I nod into his shoulder. He undoes the ropes that tied me to the bed. I sit up and hug my legs with my chin on my knees. Luke sits next to me. "You alright?" He asks gently.

I nod. "I think so."

"K.C. PRIOR!" Came a yell.

We both jump as John stomped into the room. "You have hurt a fellow Dauntless initiate!" He bellowed.

"We hurt each other anyway, in the fighting." Luke said.

John's face grew red and steam puffed out his ears (not literally don't worry). "Don't you talk back to me young man!" He stomped over and pulled Luke to his feet by his collar.

"Hey!" Four and Zeke run in and drag John away from Luke.

Luke collapsed onto the floor. He lay there gasping. I leap out the bed and help him up onto my bed. "That pair deserve a punishment!" John pointed a threatening finger at us.

"Leave them alone, they've been through a lot." Zeke snapped.

"You talk back to your better?!" John yelled.

"You ain't my better, just because you're a leader doesn't mean nothing. That is my son and his girlfriend!" Zeke yelled back.

"I don't care who they are, they should be punished!" John stood face to face with Zeke.

"I agree with Zeke, they've been through a lot, leave them alone!" Four said.

I glance at Luke. He had regained his breath and was watching his father and a leader fight. "Pff. I don't care what you say! They shall be punished!" He grabbed the back of our collars and dragged us out the dormitory.

We try and pull ourselves free but it just strangled us. He drags us to the pit. "These two shall be punished by…"

* * *

><p><strong>Find out next chapter! God I love cliff hangers! See you soon!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Ohhhhh I luuuuv cliff hangers. No actually I hate them that's why I gave you lot one. HAHAHAHAHA I'm EVIL! BTW the reason I haven't updated for a while is because I have to stay in a youth hostel with ArcticStorm and my sister because my parents are away. That means I'll only be able to update on weekends as the school decided to be a bitch and block fan fiction. So, ya know, fun. The food is really bad. Especially the chips. Instead of potato in the middle it's pure grease that is really hot and burns your tongue. Ok that's enough of my complaints. Oh and BTW Last chapter I said there are 14 left. It's only 13 as Henry jumped into the pit so yea. Here you go….**

"_These two shall be punished by…"_

**Niamh's POV: **

"Execution!" John yelled.

We all gasped. Execution? He couldn't! "NO!" Zeke screamed.

Luke and K.C. are thrown to the floor. Zeke and Shauna struggled against the people who had grabbed them. K.C. started crying. Luke shuffles over to her and hugs her. "YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T KILL MY SON!" Zeke lunges forward and grabs John.

Four runs over and grabs Zeke. Four dragged him away. The other two Dauntless leaders run onto the scene. "What's going on?" Timothy demanded. 

"This girl attacked a fellow initiate with a knife and this boy talked back to me so I am executing them!" John yells.

"No you will not, in fact, for such a stupid act in using your leadership, you shall be stripped of your leadership." Andre yelled.

"NO!" John screamed.

"Is it agreed by all the Dauntless?!" Andre screamed.

All the Dauntless were in the pit now. "YES!" Everyone yells.

"It's agreed then, John, you have been stripped of your leadership, we need a new leader, who shall it be!?" Timothy screamed.

Theo took my hand. "Four!" Tris yelled.

"Four!" Theo yelled.

Soon enough everyone was chanting 'Four'. Four glanced at Tris who nodded. "Fine!" Four groaned.

Everyone cheered. Theo grinned. All us initiates go back to the dormitory. K.C. had stopped crying and was smiling at whatever Luke was saying. I look at Kirstyn. Her face had a scar on it but other than that she looked unharmed. Theo took my hand and led me to the boy's side of the dormitory where everyone was sitting down. "Candor or Dauntless I'm guessing." I sit on Theo's lap.

Theo nodded and kissed me below the ear. I giggle. "Right! Let's start!" Luke grinned.

"I'll go first." K.C. smiled.

Everyone nodded. "Keiynan Candor or Dauntless?" K.C. asked.

"DAUNTLESS, I AIN'T A PANSYCAKE!" Keiynan yelled.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Lilly." K.C. smirked.

Keiynan looked at Lilly who smiled. Keiynan took her hand and they walk to a closet. They giggle. Ben locked them in the closet.

Keiynan and Lilly come out from the closet. We all laugh when we see the love bites on Lilly's neck. "Ok, erm, Kirstyn C or D?" Keiynan looked at my best friend.

"Dauntless." Kirstyn said.

"Tell Christina you are pregnant with her son's baby!" Keiynan burst out laughing.

Kirstyn looked at Ben who shook his head. She took her top off revealing a tank top that went to the bottom of her ribs. Ben looked pleased about that. "Ben, you know the question." Kirstyn looked at her boyfriend.

**Kirstyn's POV:**

"Dauntless." Ben smirked.

I stood up and got the a vial of peace serum from my satchel. "Put this is your dad's drink." I say.

Ben disappeared off with it and came back grinning. We all look at each other. Did he actually do it? He sits down again and pulls me onto him lap. We carry on with the game. "K.C. C or D?" Ben looked at K.C.

"I s'pose I'll choose Candor." K.C. shrugged.

"Is it true your father transferred to Erudite but left during initiation and went back to Abnegation? And they let him come back?" Ben asked.

K.C. stiffened. "You don't have to answer that." Theo reassured our cousin.

Was it true? Did my aunt marry an illegal? (BTW an illegal is a person who went back to their old faction illegally, I made it up). "Yes, it is true. But-"

She is interrupted by someone singing. Will comes staggering into the room. "I. Am. A. SEXGOD!" He yelled.

Ben burst out laughing. He actually put peace serum in his dad's drink. We all are laughing now. Christina came running in. "Oh!" Will turned around to her. "Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllluuuu!"

Christina raised an eyebrow then caught us laughing. "What happened?" She asked us.

"I became a SEXGOD!" Will yelled and started taking his shirt off.

"Honey. No don't take your shirt off. No, no, that doesn't mean you can take your pants off. Honey come on. I think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I'm a sexgod not drunk, silly wifey!" Will giggled.

I laugh harder. "Come on Will, you need to go to bed." Christina started ushering him out the room.

"With you!" Will started laughing harder along with all of us. "I'll show you how much of a sexgod I am."

Christina's cheeks went bright red. She looked at us. Ben smirked. "Have fun!" Ben said in a high pitched tone.

"Do you want me to spank you? In front of your girlfriend!" Christina demanded.

Ben's cheeks warmed. I laugh harder and kiss his cheek. He looks at me and smiles. Will drags Christina out the dormitory. "Well that was amusing!" Niamh laughed.

"Very!" Ben laughed.

I nuzzle my head into his shoulder and close my eyes. I was tired. He pulled me closer to him. "I think Kirstyn might fall asleep there." Keiynan laughs.

I nod. "Right. So K.C. you're turn." Theo said to K.C.

"Erm, Lukey boy, Candor or Dauntless?" K.C. said.

I open my eyes and watch Luke poke her. "I ain't Lukey boy and Dauntless."

"Hmm. I dare you to…" I watch Keiynan lean forward and whisper something in her ear.

She grinned evilly and pivoted on Luke's lap so she was facing him. "I dare you to stand outside your dads door, knock and when he answers chuck a bucket of icey water over him."

Luke grinned and nodded. They stood up and went to the kitchen to get a bucket. Keiynan and Theo went with them. This was gonna be funny.

**K.C.'s POV:**

I hold Luke's hand as we walk through the hallways towards Zeke and Shauna's apartment. Theo was carrying the bucket of water. We passed loads of people but none thought it was strange that a group of teenagers were walking around with a bucket of icey water. Well I guess that's Dauntless for you. We reach the door. Keiynan, Theo and I hide round the corner as Luke knocks on the door. Someone answers and Luke throws the water over them. He drops the bucket and runs towards us. "S***, s***, s***! Move, move, move! Go!" He said as he pushed past us.

He grabbed my hand and we ran away from the apartment. "Who was it?" Keiynan asked.

"Four, the new Dauntless leader who still has pink in his hair!" Luke yelled as we ran.

I laugh. What was in that food colouring? Hair dye? We finally reach the dormitory. Come to think of it that was the second time he had been attacked by us. Opps. Oh well. We all sit down in the circle again.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Let's just say we are gonna have a very unhappy training instructor AND Dauntless leader." Luke said as I sat on his lap.

His arms are instantly around my waist. "Oh My God, did you soak Four!" James exclaimed.

"Yep." Luke nodded.

"LUKE PEDRAD GET HERE NOW!" Came a yell.

"Oh s*** hide me." Luke jumped off (sending me flying in the process) and dived under a bed.

Zeke and a wet, pink haired Four stomped in. "Where is that boy?!" Zeke demanded.

"He ran away." Keiynan laughed.

"Grrrr, wait are you lot playing Candor or Dauntless?" Four asked.

Someone reached out a hand and pinched my back. I turn my head a bit. Luke was under the bed behind me, grinning. He had crawled so he was behind me. And getting a nice view of my backside. "He's under here." I point under the bed.

Luke cursed. Zeke came over and Luke crawled out, sending me a death glare. "Don't you give you're girlfriend a death glare!" Zeke exclaimed.

I laugh. "Yea, Lukey boy, no death glares at your girlfriend!" I smirk.

"Now, for your punishment, after training you have to clean the entire dorm AND make everyone's beds!" Zeke smirked.

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

I was very happy I'd turned him in now. Zeke and Four left. Luke came over, pouting and sat on me. I squeal. "Get off me!"

He smirked. "Not unless you help me clean the room."

"That's BLACKMAIL!" I wail.

"Fine, I'll stay." He put his feet up and put all his weight on me.

"Ok, ok deal!" I squeal.

"Good." He stood up and sat down next to me before pulling me on his lap.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Kirstyn stood up and stumbled over to her bed.

Everyone said goodnight and we go to our beds. Ben sleeps next to Kirstyn but the rest of us sleep separately.


	14. Chapter 13

**Supzies people. I'll be able to update more regularly now as I have A. Come out of that stupid hostel B. have been unbanned from the computer. Here we go…**

**K.C.'s POV:**

We all walk into the waiting room. There were several plastic chairs lining the grey walls. Everyone sits down. I sit next to Luke. "Right, this year, like everything else. The fear simulations have changed. Normally only your fear landscapes would be shown here then individual fears in another place but to save money and all that they have changed it all to the one room." Four said.

He attached these wires to the side of his head then slowly starts calling each one of us to the room at the end. Four who has now gained the nickname pink head is putting us in a simulation. Our fear simulation. I watch through the window as people go through their fears. It's quite funny to see everyone running and reacting to what we see as nothing. Luke is called up. He kisses me on the cheek and goes up. I remember someone telling me that the fear simulation gets in your head so Divergent's better watch out. I also heard that Four was a Divergent. I watch Four insert the needle and orange substance into Luke's neck. Luke flinches slightly. He then enters the room. Almost immediately he is running, being chased by some unknown thing. Unfortunately for him, he runs out of room to run away and runs straight into a wall. I snort. Everyone looks at me like 'why are you laughing at your boyfriend getting hurt?' After what felt like hours he exits. "I don't think that wall appreciated being ran into." I smirk as he sits down.

James is called up. He glares at me and rubs his red nose. "If you had my fear you wouldn't be laughing. I had to run!" He exclaimed.

"What are you scared of?" I ask.

"I'm scared off dogs." He said in a hushed tone.

I burst out laughing. "You're…. you're scared…. of…of… of DOGS!" I gasp.

Luke covers my mouth with his hand. I poke my tongue out and lick it. "K.C.!" Four calls.

I walk up and let his insert the needle in my neck. It didn't hurt much. I enter the room. I appear in a boat. What the hell? Surrounding the boat was water. A lot of water. Open water. I scream and sit down hard on the ships wooden deck. Only for it to crack beneath me. I fall through. I land in the water. I fight the water trying to reach the surface. I was terrified. I thrash and kick as hard I could. I was loosing a lot of air. Wait. This was just a simulation. It wasn't real. If I stopped thrashing I would still live. I slowly stop thrashing. I let the water soak me up. I start to sink deeper and deeper. I wake up, lying on the floor. I sit up. Four entered and shut the door behind him. "Why did you stop thrashing?" He asked.

"I… I…" I stutter.

"Tell me, what were you're test results?" He pulled a chair out and sat on it.

"Abnegation." I said straight away.

He runs my answer over in his head a few times. Considering whether to believe it or not. "Ok. You can go." He stood up and shoved the chair to the side.

We exit and I go over to Luke. "You looked hilarious, flapping your arms around like a lunatic, let me guess, scared of drowning, or water."

"Open water." I nestle into his side for comfort.

He put his arms around me. "Can you swim?" He asked.

"No, there is no swimming pool in Abnegation and we were never allowed to go to the swimming lessons with school."

**Kirstyn's POV:**

"Kirstyn." Four called.

I stand up and walk over to him. He injects the orange stuff into my neck and I enter the room. I am in my room in Amity. What the hell? I sit on my bed with my knees up to my chest. It is dark. I'm not scared of the dark so what is my fear. I was grabbed on the shoulder and picked up. I twist round in fright. It wasn't my friends or dad. It was three masked men. I cry out. They take a green cloth and wrap it over my mouth so I couldn't talk. They then shove a potato sack over my head. I kick and scream as they carry me. Cold air touches the bare skin of my arms. The nearest door was far away. The window! I twist. Someone hit my head. There was laughter. Boy laughter. What? I recognised one. Ben's laughter. I want to cry. I did. They drop me and I tumble through the air. It hit me. No not the floor, but the truth. This was a simulation. It wasn't real. I close my eyes and calm my breathing. I can sense the floor closing in. I was about to hit it when suddenly I woke up. I sat up. Four opened the door. I stand up and leave. I had been worried he'd notice the fact I was divergent. Thank god he hadn't. I rub my head where the kidnappers had hit my head. It didn't hurt though. I sit next to Ben instead of on his lap like I before, a bit wary after what had happened in the simulation. I knew Ben would never kidnap me but still, it had seemed so real. "Hey, you can sit on my lap you know." He said.

"I AM allowed to not sit on your lap you know." I smile at him.

"But I know you love it." He smirked

I just roll my eyes at him then stand up and sit on his lap. "Told you." He poked me playfully in the ribs.

"Shut up." I poke him back.

He smirked at me. Others were called up. Soon Ben has to go up. I watch Four insert the needle in his neck then go into the room. He sits down on the floor, looking calm. Suddenly his eyes widen and he jumps to his feet. He starts waving his hands around, like he was swatting away imaginary wasps. He looks terrified. He sinks to his knees, his eyes wide and his hands still flapping about like a mental man. He is soon curled up on the floor in a ball. All I want to do is go to him and comfort him with hugs and kisses. Ok that sounded sappy. He opens his eyes and blinks. He carefully stand up and leaves the room. I stand up and he sits then allows me to sit on his lap. He buries his face in my neck like he wants to get it out his head. "Are you scared of bugs?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head, his hair tickling my neck. "Butterflies and moths, go on laugh." His lips moving against my neck made me giggle.

"I'm not laughing at that." I say quickly.

"What then?"

"You talking tickles me." I shrug then regret it.

He pulls his head away and starts tickling my neck with his fingers. I burst into giggles and try and get off his lap. He puts and arm round my waist, keeping me in place. "Stop…. it…." I gasp through giggles.

He finally did much to my relief. "Asshat." I say.

"As to you." He smirked.

**Niamh's POV:**

"Niamh." Four calls.

I stand up and walk over to Four. He inserts the needle in my neck then allows me to enter the room. I was in a field of flowers. All the flowers smelt sickly sweet. Yuck! There is a bench in the middle that I sit on. This wasn't so bad if I was supposed to be scared of it. There is a faint buzzing noise. I jump and look at my shoulder. A wasp is sitting there looking at me. I scream and jump out my skin. The buzzing noise gets louder and louder. I look up at the clear blue sky. A cloud of black flies through. WASPS! I turn and start running. The stupid things start chasing me. After a second the cloud of wasps envelops me. I drop to my knees. They sting me and sting me. I was in so much pain. I lean down so my head is against the ground and my arms were flung over my head. Wasps enter my mouth, nose and ears. I cough. I'm in a simulation I need to calm down, I'm in a simulation I need to calm down. I chant over and over in my head. My heart beat slows and I wake up in the room. I stand up. Four lets me out. I leave and I snuggle into Theo. "What fear was it?" He asked.

"Wasps." I mumble.

"Okay."

He puts his arms around me and held me closer. I was so grateful for having Theo as a boyfriend. I loved him so much. I smiled and buried my head in his chest. He laughed. I look up and see Kirstyn and Ben poking each other. They were so cute together. "Aww!" Everyone awed.

"Oh f*** off!" Kirstyn snapped.

I watch Ben bury his face in Kirstyn's neck. She snuggled into him. "Aww! So cute!" Lilly giggled from her place next to Keiynan.

Chelsea stood up and left. I felt sorry for her. Her boyfriend had killed himself. "Last of, son… erm I mean Theo." Four said.

Theo detangles himself from my arms and go's to his dad. Four inserts the needle in his neck and lets him in the room. Theo starts walking along the ground like he's on a type rope. His face is pale. It must be his fear of heights. He pauses. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. He opens his eyes again and carried on. I sit on the edge of my seat as he slipped and fell on the floor. He moved and moved like he was falling. He woke up and sat up. His breathing fast. Four opened the door and let him out. He was instantly at my side. He held me and kissed my forehead. I smile. Four lets us go and we all go to the dormitory for a bit of a rest. I lay down on Theo's bed. He rolled his eyes at me and climbs up beside me. I smile and snuggle into him. He looked down at my feet. "No shoes on my bed." He said.

"You're wearing shoes." I say.

"No I'm not."

Ok he wasn't. I kick my shoes off and soon fall asleep.

**There we go. New chapter should be up. I dunno, next week. Hopefully. **


End file.
